Closer To You Year 5
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: AU Harry and Irlynn recuperate from their fight with Voldemort only to find they have a rocky road ahead of them. They'll need to rely on each other if the Light is going to win the coming war.
1. Fragile

Fragile

**Fragile**

The room was quiet as Severus walked through the door. Irlynn lay motionless in the bed by the wall. He stood still for a moment, just watching her chest rise and fall. It was the only visible sign that she was still alive. After making sure the door was closed behind him, Severus sat down at Irlynn's side. He didn't care much for hospitals. They made him uneasy but his daughter needed to be here. Her life depended on this place and so he pushed aside his doubts to be strong for her. She looked frighteningly pale even though she'd been regaining strength every day. He reached out to take her hand in his and her body stilled in her sleep. He ran a thumb over the soft skin of his hand, letting her know he was there with her. Irlynn's lips parted briefly and whisper escaped them.

"Dad." Snape had to bite back a response. He knew trying to engage her would hinder the healing process and he wasn't sure what to say to her. He knew he would need to inform her of her parents' deaths eventually. Irlynn's head lulled to one side as if she was trying to see him through closed eyes and Snape couldn't take it. He let her hand go and stood up. With quick steps he moved away. Just before he left the room, he turned to look at her one more time.

"Forgive me." With that he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He was hit with the harsh light of the corridor and took a moment to adjust. He wound his way through the heart of St. Mungo's until he'd reached the exit. He promptly apparated from the spot, returning to Spinner's End.

Severus paced back and forth in his sitting room, mentally berating himself for leaving Irlynn alone. Something in the way she'd moved her head, the effort it took reminded him of his mother and it shook him to the core of his being. She was the reason he disliked hospitals. It had unnerved him to see his mother so helpless. Waves of guilt had kept him awake when he was younger, when his mother had been ill. Now, those same waves kept him up at night, fearing for his child.

Far from Severus' worried mind, Harry lay in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, recovering from his own encounter with Voldemort. He'd been resting comfortably for the last day or so but was not well enough to have visitors. Hermione and Ron stood anxiously outside the doors to the Hospital Wing, hoping that today might be the day. Dumbledore approached them and gave them a smile.

"How is he, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I believe you may be able to see him today." Both Gryffindors' eyes lit up.

"What about Irlynn?" Dumbledore's face fell at the mention of Harry's sister.

"Her injuries are far more serious. I'm afraid she's been taken to St. Mungo's." Hermione paled.

"What happened? Is she…she'll recover won't she? Harry would never forgive himself if she didn't."

"Ms. McQuillen's fate is uncertain. However, the mediwitches at St. Mungo's are doing all they can for her and I am confident in their abilities. However, I would ask that you do not discuss this with Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Sir." Just then the door opened and Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out.

"Alright you two. In you go. Don't stay too long. He's just woken up." Ron walked into the room, Hermione hot on his heels. They found Harry propped up on pillows in a bed in the far corner of the room.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted. Harry blinked a few times but smiled wearily at his friends. This felt like it was a yearly occurrence, ending up in the Hospital Wing at the end of term.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Hermione questioned, pulling a chair next to the bed.

"I'm ok. My head hurts but I think I'll be alright. I've been sleeping mostly."

"What happened?" Harry looked at the redhead and shook his head slightly.

"It's still sort of a blur. The Order was there….and…I was fighting Voldemort. Then…" He stopped, trying to recall what had happened.

"I don't really remember."

"That's alright, Harry. I'm sure it will come back to you," Hermione tried to reassure him. Harry just nodded, catching sight of Dumbledore moving towards them.

"How are you today Harry?"

"I'm feeling better, Sir."

"Good. Madam Pomfrey thinks you can return to your dormitory this evening." Harry smiled. He really didn't like the Hospital Wing. It reminded him of Voldemort. The room fell silent and Harry toyed with the corner of the blanket on the bed. Hermione, sensing that Dumbledore wanted to be alone with Harry, stood up and started for the door.

"Ronald, come on. We should go. Madam Pomfrey said we couldn't stay long."

"Oh, uh right. See you later, Harry." Harry watched his friends go as Dumbledore sat down next to the bed.

"What do you remember about what happened?"

"Not much. I remember fighting Voldemort and then it's all a blur."

"It's not surprising. It was a traumatic event you suffered, Harry."

"What…did happen, Sir?"

"Voldemort took over your body. He controlled you for a brief time." Harry visibly shuddered with disgust and loathing.

"No wonder I don't remember."

"You fought him off, Harry. It took a great deal of strength and power but you did it, without any help from those around you." Dumbledore sounded pleased with Harry's actions.

"Um…thank you, Sir." Harry stared at his hands. He wanted to ask about Irlynn. He hadn't seen her in the Hospital Wing. Then again, he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep. For all he knew, she'd been released and had just been too busy to come visit him. Dumbledore seemed to sense the question brooding in the forefront of Harry's mind and stood up.

"Get some rest Harry. I will see you tomorrow." Before Harry could even open his mouth to speak, Dumbledore had gone from the room. He lay back against the pillows and sighed.

Dumbledore made his way down to Snape's office to find it empty. The Headmaster checked the hearth. It was cold. Snape hadn't been there in a while. He made hiss way as quickly as he could to the staff lounge. He found Minerva grading papers.

"Minerva, have you seen Severus today?"

"No. I'd expect he'd be at St. Mungo's. He's certainly dedicated. Something I wouldn't have expected from him." Dumbledore nodded and walked back out. Something in the back of his mind told him that Snape was not at St. Mungo's. Moments later, he'd returned to his office and gathered his travelling cloak.

By the time he arrived outside the house on Spinner's End, Severus was well into the bottle of brandy. He heard the knock on the door and ignored it. The knocking persisted and with a mutter under his breath he answered the door. When he found Dumbledore standing on the other side, he just stepped back. Albus took stock of Severus. He could tell the man had been drinking before he even saw the bottle and snifter on the table.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Snape didn't respond. He simply poured himself another glass and tossed it back.

"How is Irlynn doing?" Snape knew that Dumbledore would keep pestering him until he answered.

"It is a slow recovery." Dumbledore sat down next to the former Death Eater but said nothing more.

"I should have known he would go after her, use her."

"You did what you could, Severus."

"I'm her father damn it. It's my responsibility to protect her." Dumbledore opened his mouth to offer some piece of guidance or sympathy but stopped himself. Severus didn't want sympathy. He wanted to be left alone. The two men sat without speaking for some time until finally Dumbledore stood.

"You should be with her when she wakes up. She'll need a familiar face." With that, he left Snape to his brandy. Snape looked at the spot where the Headmaster had just been and nearly missed pouring himself another drink. Perhaps Dumbledore was right. He needed to start acting like a father. He was all Irlynn had left now that Victoria and William were dead. He set the snifter down, still brimming with alcohol and retrieved his travelling cloak. Wordlessly he returned to St. Mungo's. Visiting hours were long over by now but no one stopped him. He pushed the door to Irlynn's room open and slipped inside. She still appeared to be asleep as he sat down in the chair.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered. He brushed a few auburn waves from her forehead. She looked so fragile laying there, her pale skin against the crisp white hospital sheets. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be hard recovery for both of them. There was so much she didn't know and so much he wasn't prepared for.


	2. The Sphere of Truth

The Sphere of Truth

**The Sphere of Truth**

The following morning, Harry awoke in his own bed. He sat up and looked around. The other boys had already left for the day, no doubt in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry took a quick shower and made his way down the stairs to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione sat there, a tray of food between them.

"WE didn't think you'd want to go down to the Great Hall."

"Oh…uh thanks. Did you eat?" They both nodded. Harry sat down and pulled the food towards him. He hadn't realized just how hungry he'd been. He took a forkful of eggs and stuffed them in his mouth. They tasted better than usual.

"So what have I missed?"

"Well Dumbledore's cancelled classes for the rest of the term." Hermione sounded absolutely dismayed at the announcement. Harry just smiled.

"So did he cancel exams too?" Hermione nodded.

"Half the school's left early. It's kind of empty," Ron muttered. Harry nodded, grateful that he didn't have to worry about classes.

"Have either of you seen Irlynn around?" Ron and Hermione shared a look. Harry didn't notice it.

"No, not recently."

"I'll have to find her later. I think Dumbledore wanted to talk more today." He took a drink from the goblet in front of him. Even the pumpkin juice tasted sweeter than usual.

"He told me what happened after I fought Voldemort." His friends leaned closer, urging him on.

"He said that Voldemort took over my body for a while." Ron looked horrified.

"I fight him off though. Dumbledore said it took a lot of strength and power."

"At least you're alright. Do you think he got whatever he was looking for?" Hermione murmured.

"Dunno. I'll ask Dumbledore when I see him."

Harry finished his breakfast and took the plates down to the kitchens. A house elf took the dirty dishes and scurried off to clean them. Harry thanked the elf before heading out to find Dumbledore. He wanted to know more about the battle in the Ministry. He found the Headmaster sitting on a bench in one of the center gardens.

"Sir?" Dumbledore looked up and waved Harry over.

"Harry, nice to see you up and about."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm glad to be out of the Hospital Wing." He sat down next to the Headmaster and they admired the spring beauty around them.

"Sir…did anything else happen in the battle that I don't remember? Did Voldemort get what he was looking for?"

"The Order was successful in keeping Voldemort's followers at bay. And you my boy were very successful in keeping Voldemort from retrieving what he wanted." Harry heaved a sigh of relief. HE didn't know what exactly that sphere had been but he knew it was important.

"Harry, I'd like to show you something." Dumbledore stood and led Harry back inside. They walked in silence up to his office and once the door was closed, Dumbledore pulled out the sphere. It had been sitting high up on a shelf out of reach of most people. It swirled and sparkled and that familiar voice droned on inside it.

"Sir, what is it?"

"This," he began, holding the sphere up to examine it. "This is a prophecy that was made fourteen years ago. It pertains to Lord Voldemort and yourself."

"Prophecy? What does it say?" Dumbledore held up a hand set the sphere down gently on his desk.

"There are some things you must understand first, Harry." Harry nodded at the elderly wizard.

"Voldemort had knowledge of a part of the prophecy the night he killed your parents in Godric's Hollow."

"How?" Dumbledore averted his gaze for a moment. He knew that Harry needed to hear the truth.

"Professor Snape was sent to gather the information by Lord Voldemort. He was discovered before he could hear the prophecy in its entirety."

"But…I thought he worked for you?"

"He became a spy for the Order after he was caught. When he learned that the prophecy pertained to your mother, he…had a change of heart."

"So…he told Voldemort the prophecy. Then Voldemort figured out it was about me? So he killed my parents and tried to kill me?" Dumbledore nodded. He could see the anger in Harry's eyes.

"So he felt guilty about putting Mum in danger? He's a…a git. He hated my Dad and he hates me too. How do you know you can trust him now? Maybe now that Mum's dead he's joined back up with Voldemort."

"Professor Snape has not rejoined Voldemort, I can assure you. He has been loyal to me and the Order for nearly thirteen years. His allegiance will not sway now." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't believe it.

"He didn't stop Voldemort from kidnapping Irlynn."

"Professor Snape cannot be everywhere at all times. I assure you he did all he could." Harry still looked cross.

"Now, I believe you are ready to hear the prophecy." Harry let out a breath but learned forward. The voice suddenly became louder and very clear.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Harry blinked. Had he heard it correctly? Did it really say that neither could life while the other survived?

"Which…which part did he hear?"

"He heard the beginning only. The Dark Lord was after the prophecy because he wanted to know it in its entirety." Harry nodded in understanding.

"How will you make sure he doesn't get it back?" a wry smile appeared on Dumbledore's wrinkled features.

"I'll have to ask you to take a few steps back Harry." Harry stood and took several large steps backwards. Albus stood up and pulled his wand from his sleeve. He pointed it at the sphere and with a loud crack and flash of blinding light, the sphere shattered into a thousand tiny slivers of glass. Harry had to blink several times before his vision cleared. When he could see again, he watched as Dumbledore gathered the shards together and tossed them in the fire. Harry had to admit it was a clever idea.

"Sir…if you destroyed the prophecy…does that mean it won't come true?"

"No. There are people who know the full extent of the prophecy. Knowing it alone will not sotp it. Believing in the prophecy is what gives it power."

"So…if I don't believe in it…then it won't come true."

"Perhaps. I am nearly certain that Lord Voldemort will continue to believe in it…which will put you in danger." Harry sank back in the chair. That wasn't good.

"So…what if he tries to take over my body…what if he finds out what the rest of the Prophecy said?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I would like to begin your Occlumensy lessons again."

"What? No. Snape wouldn't do it. He hates me. He's kicked me out and I don't want to go back."

"You will refer to him as Professor Snape. And I will be instructing you."

"Oh." Harry thought about it for a minute. Perhaps the lessons wouldn't seem so painful and draining if Dumbledore was his teacher. He would no doubt be kinder than Snape.

"When will we start?"

"I'd like to begin at the start of next month." He could anticipate Harry's next question and moved to cut it off.

"I'm sure you'd like to go spend time with your friends." He stood and ushered Harry out the door. Once the boy was gone, Albus let out a sigh. Keeping these secrets from Harry was difficult. He knew Harry would learn the truth soon enough but for now, he needed to be unawares. He didn't want to frighten Harry too much or make him agitated. Dumbledore was certain that Snape would not allow Harry to visit Irlynn until she was fully on the mend.

At St. Mungo's Snape was slumped over in the chair. He'd stayed all night and still Irlynn hadn't woken up. He roused himself as the door behind him opened and mediwitch walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir. Just checking on her." Snape just nodded and watched the woman moved around the other side of the bed and took her vitals.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No." His voice had no emotion in it despite the fact that he was coursing with worry. As if on cue, Irlynn's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the woman bent over her.

"Good afternoon."

"Where…am I?" Her voice was weak. Snape reached out and took her hand in his.

"The hospital. Just rest." The mediwitch finished her check and left the two alone. Irlynn tried to move but found her body to be too stiff to comply. Snape just squeezed her hand for reassurance. He would tell her everything but not now. She needed to rest.


	3. Uphill Battle

Uphill Battle

**Uphill Battle**

The next time Irlynn woke up, there was pale moonlight filtering through the window blinds. She could still feel Snape's presence beside and it made her feel safe. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Dad." He looked slightly startled by her voice. He hadn't realized she'd woken up.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, stiff, weak." Snape reached down and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. The fear he'd been feeling since she'd fallen asleep earlier had instantly lessened when he'd heard her voice. Still, he couldn't help but feel like that helpless teenager sitting at his mother's bedside, watching her slowly slip away from him forever.

"It will be a slow recovery but the mediwitches believe there will be no lasting effects." She nodded painfully.

"I...I tried to fight them off but…I couldn't."

"It is not your fault. It's mine."

"Dad, no it's not."

"I should have been there to stop them." He stood up and began to pace the room. He didn't feel right being close to her. He'd failed her. He should have realized Voldemort would think to use her. He should have kept her close, always within sight.

"You can't do everything." Why was she being so damn understanding? He turned around, anger flashing on every angle of his face. Irlynn shrunk back.

"You are my child. It is my responsibility to protect you." Irlynn let out a small breath as she caught the hint of self-loathing in his voice. Severus took a deep breath. It wouldn't do him any good to yell. He could criticize himself later when he was alone.

"I…I remember some things…" Snape returned to the chair and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I…I was going back to the Common Room and I saw him."

"Voldemort?"

"No…Pettigrew." Snape's eyes flashed with hatred.

"He chased me and I think he knocked me out. When I woke up we were in the Ministry. You-Know-Who was there and there were other people I didn't know." She paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Snape didn't rush her. He wanted to know what she remembered, what she knew.

"Then…he asked me where something was. I told him I didn't know and he hexed me. It hurt a lot, like my whole body was being pulled apart."

"The Cruciartus Curse. One of the three Unforgivable Curses."

"I can guess why. He did a bunch more times and things got hazy. He kept asking me where the thing was and I kept telling him I didn't know. I blacked out after that and then I woke up here."

"The Death Eaters no doubt threw in hexes and curses of their own."

"Why. I didn't know anything."

"I believe he was hoping you would lure Mr. Potter to him." Irlynn's pale skinned paled even more.

"I didn't, did I?"

"Unfortunately you did."

"Oh no. I…is Harry alright?"

"He is fine. He spent a few days in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts."

"Has he come to visit."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He has only just been released."

"Oh…" She looked towards the window, longing to feel the spring night air on her skin.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"I don't know."

"I want to go home."

"When you've recovered."

They fell into silence for a long time, both staring out the window at the moon. It was half full and shimmered behind some thin clouds. Snape closed his eyes, trying not to let all of the nervous emotion come flooding out. He couldn't let Irlynn see how scared he was that she wouldn't recover. He couldn't show her just how weak he could be.

"It's getting late. You should try and sleep." She rolled lightly onto her side, tucking one hand beneath the pillow.

"I'm getting tired of sleeping."

"The more you sleep, the faster you will heal." She let out a disgruntled noise but shut her eyes.

"I will be back tomorrow." He stood and started for the door but something stopped him. He turned back around and watched her curled up against the pillow. He took the few steps back to the bed and pulled the sheets and blankets over her shoulders. Things were going to change and he wasn't sure he was prepared for them yet. He quietly left the room, nodding to the few night staff he ran into on his way out.

When he returned home that night he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were filled with images of the Dark Lord torturing Irlynn, each image more painful than the last. He finally resolved to occupy himself with reading. He flipped through a few old favorites but they did little to distract him from his racing mind. A little after one in the morning, he found himself standing over a simmering cauldron. He found something about potion brewing to be soothing. He didn't care what he was making, just that it was working to hold his attention. He scanned his private stores and set about brewing a few that were low.

The next morning, he returned to Hogwarts to inform Dumbledore of Irlynn's condition. He walked with purpose towards the Headmaster's office and found Dumbledore enjoying a cup of tea with Hagrid.

"Severus, please come in. Would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you, Headmaster." Hagrid aw the tired circles beneath the Defense Professor's eyes and struggled to his feet, trying not to break the chair.

"I'll…right Id' better get back to the grounds." Dumbledore gave Hagrid a small wave before watching the large man lumber out the door.

"You look exhausted."

"I was up all night."

"I see."

"Irlynn woke up yesterday. She told me what had happened." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, watching Snape carefully. He could spot the hints of emotion slipping from behind his usually detached features.

"Pettigrew kidnapped her and the Dark Lord tortured her for the location of the Prophecy. She remembers nothing else."

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"She will recover. It will just take time."

"I take it that was what kept you up all night?"

"I was…distracted, yes." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Did she…appreciate your presence."

"I suppose so."

"Severus, you're going to have to tell her the truth sooner or later."

"Telling her now would only upset her and detract from her recovery."

"You need to tell her. You are all she has now."

"You don't think I know that?" Snape looked away from the Headmaster, that self-loathing beginning to surface again. He wouldn't be all she had if he'd done his bloody job right. If he'd made sure to double check the charms. The two men sat in silence, Dumbledore sipping his tea and Snape brooding, staring at the wall.

Finally, Snape grew restless and stood up. Without a word, he left. Dumbledore watched the edge of Snape's cloak swish through the doorframe before looking around his office. Things had gone from bad to worse and he was worried about Severus. Snape wasn't used to expressing emotions or taking care of anyone but himself. And then there was the matter of the McQuillens and Irlynn's condition. Dumbledore would have to tell Harry.

Down near Ravenclaw Tower, Harry wandered, looking for anyone that might still be around. Most of the other students had gone home already. The Gryffindor Common Room had housed just him, Hermione and the Weasleys since last night. The dormitory had seemed so empty and Harry had found it difficult to sleep. He finally spotted he thought he recognized, Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" The blond girl stopped and turned to face Harry. She gave him a smile, her large blue eyes sparkling at him.

"Oh, hello Harry Potter."

"Hi…have you seen Irlynn around the last few days?"

"No…I haven't."

"Do you think she's already left?"

"Maybe."

"Thanks." Luna wandered off, her eyes glued to the ceiling as if looking for something and Harry started back for Gryffindor Tower. Why would she have left without him? It didn't make any sense. Just as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Dumbledore's thin form appeared from an alcove.

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you."

"Uh…ok. Headmaster, do you think Irlynn would have gone home without me?" They began to walk towards the Great Hall. It would no doubt be nearly empty at this hour. The house elves had even stopped serving food there. Everyone simply ventured down to the kitchens for their meals.

"No, Harry. I do not think she would have returned home without you." They stopped just outside the doors.

"Have you eaten?" Harry looked surprised by the abrupt change of subject.

"No, Sir."

"Why don't we go down to the kitchens and have breakfast." Harry nodded and the turned back around, heading for the kitchens. They arrived a few minutes later and the house elves rushed about to accommodate them. Surprisingly, the kitchen was devoid of other staff and students. Dumbledore let Harry take a few bites of egg before beginning the discussion.

"There are some things I should have told you before, Harry." Harry stopped eating and stared at the Headmaster.


	4. Alone

Alone

**Alone**

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment and let out a slow breath. Behind them, the house elves clattered around, hanging freshly cleaned pots and pans on hooks just above their heads. Some scrubbed the large ovens. They all seemed oblivious to the two wizards sitting at the center table.

"Irlynn has been in St. Mungo's since Voldemort's attack." Harry's mouth gaped opened like a fish caught on a line.

"She…she's alright though?"

"She will recover but the process will be slow. She was badly injured before we arrived that night."

"I know." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yeah…it was weird…it was like she showed me Voldemort torturing her. I could feel it…it was horrible." Dumbledore looked rather surprised at this new bit of information.

"It seems that she may have succeeded in her attempt to transfer her thoughts to your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Snape had been teaching her Occlumensy after you stopped your lessons. He informed me that she wondered if it would be possible to project her thoughts into your mind as a failsafe if Voldemort were to invade your mind."

"I want to see her."

"I'm afraid she cannot have many visitors right now. She needs to regain some strength."

"But she's my sister. I want to see her. They let family see people in the hospital don't they?" Harry was now on his feet, looking as if he was ready to run full tilt to the hospital if he had to.

"I know you are worried about her well-being Harry but we must think of what is best for Irlynn. Right now she needs to rest and let the potions do what they're supposed to."

"I bet Snape's been to see her."

"Yes, Professor Snape has been to see her. It was he who insisted she receive care there rather than here at school."

"Isn't that something Mum and Dad should have decided?" Dumbledore looked somberly at the young man standing in front of him. There was so much Harry didn't know and there was still a large part o Dumbledore that wanted to shield the boy.

"Professor Snape is her father."

"But Mum and Dad know where she is. They'll want to see her."

"Harry, sit down."

"What?"

"Please sit down."

"No. There's something else isn't there. What aren't you saying?"

"I'll tell you everything but please sit down." Begrudgingly, Harry sunk back onto the bench, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Albus took a deep breath before explaining.

"Several weeks ago, William and Victoria were found dead in their home."

"No…no they're fine. They've got those charms and spells around the house. Voldemort couldn't find them." Harry was shaking his head vehemently but Dumbledore's eyes told him it was true.

"Spells and charms weaken, Harry. Even when they are tended to regularly. Magic doesn't last forever."

"Voldemort killed them?"

"I'm afraid so. He believed they were a threat."

"They weren't a threat to anyone. I'm going to kill him." Dumbledore said nothing. He let Harry seethe in anger. He knew keeping the emotions in would only make it harder for Harry to do what was required of him. After a moment or two, Harry was on his feet again, wearing a pattern into the wooden floor beneath him.

"Why didn't you say something when it happened? Does Irlynn know?"

"No, Irlynn does not know." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore held up a hand to keep him silent.

"I did not tell you before because I knew it would upset you and you at that time it was more important you stay focused. Had you been driven b y grief, it would have been easier for Voldemort to attack you, to use you."

"He did that anyway."

"Yes, but I believe it would have been much harder for you to regain control otherwise."

"It's not fair. I'm tired of all these secrets. Did Snape know they died?"

"Yes. The Order made certain to keep it out of the news. We didn't want to create panic."

"So…so Sirius knew? And the Weasleys?" Dumbledore nodded. Before he could stop him, Harry ran from the kitchens. He kept running until he collided with someone. He looked up to see Snape.

"You filthy liar! You couldn't even tell her about her parents!" Snape took a step back in shock. Dumbledore had obviously told him about Irlynn's parents.

"And you couldn't keep her safe either. You let her get kidnapped, didn't you!"

"How dare you imply such a thing you arrogant, pompous child." Their eyes met and an equal amount of fury sparked between them. Snape knew arguing with Harry was pointless. He had better and more important things to do with hiss time. He simply pushed past the Gryffindor and continued on his way. Harry watched him go.

"She's going to hate you!" Snape stopped walking for a split second but didn't acknowledge Harry's statement. Harry turned back the way he'd been going and stormed out onto the grounds. He needed to be alone. He couldn't handle people. Everything was falling apart. The people he trusted had lied to him, kept things from him and the people he hated had ruined his life more than usual. He finally collapsed on the grass by the lake and stared at the sky.

He stayed there for almost two hours. Ron and Hermione finally went to find him and stopped short when he didn't respond to their calls. They argued briefly between themselves before Ron nudged Hermione forward.

"Harry, we've been looking all over for you." Harry didn't respond. He just stared at the water in front of him. Hermione sunk down onto the grass beside him."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Harry, if something is bothering you--"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Just…leave me alone." Ron had joined them and was about to speak when Hermione glared at him to keep quiet. The trio just sat there on the grass in silence. Harry felt awkward with his friends. Did they know about Irlynn and her parents?

"Irlynn's at St. Mungo's. She's really hurt." Hermione swallowed.

"We…we know." His eyes blazed momentarily.

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Dumbledore made us promise not to. He didn't want us upsetting you, mate," Ron added. Harry pushed himself to a standing position.

"Bet you knew about her parents too." The other two were on their feet instantaneously.

"No? Did something happen?" Harry looked at Hermione. She seemed to be telling the truth. Still he wasn't sure he could trust them with the information. At the moment there was just more he thought he could trust that had kept things from him.

"Voldemort…found them. He killed them a few weeks ago."

"I thought…Snape put those…"

"He did. Voldemort got past them. For all I know, Snape let them get weak just so Voldemort could kill them."

"Harry, I don't think…I mean I know Snape can be rude and insensitive sometimes but he's Irlynn's father. He wouldn't want anything to happen that would hurt her."

"He didn't stop Wormtail from kidnapping her."

"Maybe he didn't know?" Harry just shook his head. Part of him wanted to believe that Snape didn't know and that h was just as devastated about what had happened as Harry was. But there was still that part in the back of his mind telling him not to trust Snape. He'd gotten Lily killed and had nearly cost Irlynn her life. For someone who claimed to love them both, he put them in danger a lot.

"Why don't we go inside…or maybe out to the Quidditch pitch?"

"No. I just want to be alone for a while."

"Right…come on Ron. Let's leave him be." Ron looked at Harry but followed Hermione back inside. They ran into Fred and George in the corridor looking glum.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked.

"It's boring around here now that everyone's gone," George said.

"Yeah, no one to test our new products on…unless you two are eager and willing subjects," Fred added.

"No, thanks."

"Where's Harry?"

"He's outside. He's going through a rough time. Irlynn's in the hospital and he just found out," Hermione explained.

"Bad luck that is."

"Yeah, must have been some injury that Dumbledore put her there and not in the Infirmary."

"He just wants to be alone…so we're leaving him alone." The twins nodded in unison and they all headed back to Gryffindor Tower. The usual end of term was only a few days away and they needed to pack their things. High in his office, Dumbledore watched Harry pace around in front of the lake. He'd never seen such anger in Harry. The only other person he'd seen such anger in had been Voldemort when he was a young child, before he came to Hogwarts. It worried Voldemort that Harry was so consumed by his emotions. He'd have to watch him closely as time progressed. He'd need a clear head to defeat Voldemort, whether he wanted to or not.


	5. St Mungo's

St Mungo's

**St Mungo's**

Three days passed and Harry was still distancing himself from his friends. Part of him knew he shouldn't be mad at them still. He should really be mad at Dumbledore and Snape for not telling him the truth. After all, Hermione and Ron had been forced to keep secrets from him before because of Dumbledore's instructions. Presently he sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, just staring at the empty fireplace in front of him. The few students that still remained would be going home in a few hours and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. His brooding was interrupted by Ginny Weasley poking him in the arm. He looked at her, ready to snap something rather rude but stopped himself.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi…I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving. Mum says you can come and stay all summer if you want…if you don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh…thanks. I…maybe I'll stop by." She didn't move. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Harry looked at her for a moment and then stood up. She probably wanted him to say his goodbyes to the rest of the family before they caught the train. He silently followed Ginny out of the Common Room and down to the Entrance Hall. Percy, Fred, George and Ron all stood waiting for their sister.

"Have a good summer," Harry muttered.

"See you around, mate." They exchanged uncertain looks. Harry walked with them out to the train station and watched them go. As the train horn blared in the otherwise silent spring air, a thought occurred to him. He raced back inside and made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. She was sitting at her desk reading a book. She looked up when he knocked.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering if you had any Floo Powder." She nodded and pointed to the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" It didn't have the usual authority. It was a more curious quality.

"St. Mungo's. I want to see Irlynn." She gave him a soft smile and watched him disappear in green fire.

He arrived in a puff of soot in the entrance of the hospital. He looked around for someone to point him in the right direction. He wandered down the corridor directly in front of him and ran into a mediwitch.

"You look lost, dear. Can I help you find something?"

"Yeah…I'm looking Irlynn McQuillen's room. I'm…a friend." He caught himself before he could say 'brother'.

"Let me check." She led him over to a desk and he watched her sort through files.

"You take that elevator right over there up one floor and it's right across the hall. Visiting hours are only for another hour, I'm afraid."

"Thanks." Harry ran to the elevator, pushing the button impatiently until its doors finally slid open. He stepped inside followed by a woman and a young child. He pushed the button for floor 2. The child clung to his mother's hand tightly, looking at Harry with wide eyes. The elevator stopped at the second floor and Harry disembarked. He looked around before heading straight. The first door on his left bore Irlynn's name. He stopped at the door, wondering if she was alone. He did not want to deal with Snape right now, not in front of Irlynn. He pushed the door open after another moment of hesitation and found the room empty. He inched his way in and let the door creak shut behind him. Irlynn looked to be asleep, her skin still pale against the sheets. Still she looked better than she had several days earlier. Harry found a chair sitting next to the bed and sunk down into it. The noise was enough to rouse Irlynn.

"Dad?" she mumbled before opening her eyes and taking in her brother's face. She smiled, doing her best to sit up a little. Harry could see the pain in her movements, despite her efforts to try and hide it.

"Hi."

"Hi, Harry."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok. They said they can release me in a few more days."

"Good. That's good."

"How are you? You look good."

"I've…I've been better." Her brow furrowed.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah…actually there is." He paused to collect himself. He knew she wasn't going to be happy with the information he was about to share but she needed to hear it and he guessed she didn't already know. She looked at him, her hazel gaze urging him to continue.

"Irlynn…Snape hasn't told you…but…Mum and Dad…are dead." She laughed aloud, her sore body shaking with the effort.

"That's a rotten joke, Harry."

"It's not a joke…Voldemort killed them."

"He couldn't have. They were safe."

"The charms failed." Her laughter quickly turned into shivers of disbelief and she shook her head. Harry tried to reach out a hand to comfort her but she shrunk away. He didn't know how else to comfort her. Just then, the door opened and Snape walked in. Both teens looked up at his presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have every right to see her. She's my sister."

"How could you not tell me?" Irlynn demanded, ignoring the animosity between her father and brother. Snape's eyes narrowed, looking directly at Harry.

"What did you say?"

"The truth. She needed to know."

"It was not your place to share that information."

"It doesn't matter. He told me. You told me they would be safe!" Severus pushed past Harry to stand next to Irlynn.

"You need to calm down."

"No. I want you to answer me."

"I thought they would be safe." Irlynn shook her head, refusing to look her father in the eye. Harry watched the exchange, suddenly wishing he wasn't in the room. He got the distinct impression a lot of shouting was about to take place. Snape looked over at Harry.

"Leave." Harry stood and backed out of the room. Snape and Irlynn fell silent, both unsure what to say. Snape had been anticipating this conversation but he hadn't thought Harry would be the one to broach the subject.

"I know I should have told as soon as it happened but I was…I believed it would make you vulnerable to the Dark Lord."

"You didn't tell me that he killed my parents because you thought I couldn't fight him?"

"No. While your mental abilities are progressing adequately, the Dark Lord is a great deal more powerful and could have used the grief to control you. I am sorry I was not able to stop him."

"I thought you said the charms were secure."

"Magic is not fool proof. There is a weakness in any spell you cast. Even with continuous maintenance, spells such as the ones I cast will have weaknesses."

"Was there anything else you could have done? Any other spells."

"We could have used the Fidelius Charm however I did not believe that the situation called for such a drastic measure."

"What is that?"

"It requires an individual be the sole person to know the location." She knew she shouldn't want to find comfort in Snape but all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and cry. He could see the anger in her eyes give way to vulnerability and grief. He gently wrapped her in his arms and she leaned against him and cried. They didn't speak. Snape simply sat there cradling the young woman against his chest. In that moment he believed he could be a father. He could be the support she would need going forward.

Harry stood outside the room, hands shoved in his pockets. He felt awkward just standing there and started to pace back and forth in front of the door. He got strange looks from a few mediwitches that passed him but they made no comment. Finally, after growing incredibly anxious, he walked back into the room. Irlynn had just disentangled herself from Snape's arms and was wiping at her eyes. Snape didn't seem to notice that Harry had returned. Even if he did, he didn't seem to care.

"So…what happens now? Where do we go?" Harry sat down in the chair again and just looked at Irlynn.

"We can't stay alone in the house." Irlynn nodded her head in agreement.

"I would assume your parents had a will drawn up. I suppose it would be best to look for it."

"I still don't want to be in the house…just thinking about it bothers me." Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.

"We can discuss it when you are released." Irlynn nodded, realizing all of the crying had tired her out. She shimmied back down beneath the covers and closed her eyes. Snape and Harry stood and left her to rest. Snape walked ahead of Harry, ignoring his presence until they reached the entrance. Harry watched Snape disapparate from the spot. Harry picked up a handful of Floo powder and ended up back in Professor McGonagall's office. It was empty. Without a backward glace he made hiss way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Separate Ways

Separate Ways

**Separate Ways**

Evening turned into night and Harry paced around the Common Room. He felt better having told Irlynn the truth about her parents, even if Snape had been mad at him. Some of the anger inside had subsided and he wasn't as listless. He knew he should talk to Dumbledore. The Headmaster would no doubt already have a plan for where Harry would be living now that the McQuillens were gone. He only hoped he wouldn't be sent back to the Dursleys. Behind him the portrait swung open and Hermione appeared.

"Harry…"

"Oh, hi Hermione. I thought you left already."

"No. I'm going to stay tonight and leave tomorrow. I was wondering if you were hungry."

"Starving." They walked down to the kitchens in companionable silence.

"I saw Irlynn today. They're going to release her in a few days."

"That's wonderful."

"I told her about Mum and Dad…she was angry but I think she's ok." By the time they reached the kitchens, Harry had filled Hermione in on the rest of his visit to St Mungo's.

"So do you know where you're going to stay now?"

"Not yet. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore tonight. He probably has a place all set up already. He just hasn't told me." A hint of the previous day's anger tinged his voice.

"I'm sure you'll be safe."

"I just hope he doesn't send me back to the Dursleys." They sat down at one of the wooden tables and a house elf placed two plates in front of them.

"Thank you." The elf made a quick bow and left the two teens to eat their meal.

High above them, Dumbledore sat petting Fawkes. The door opened and Snape strode in. Dumbledore didn't look surprised to see the man arrive. They'd been keeping in frequent contact since the end of term.

"How is she doing?"

"Potter told her about her parents. She was understandably upset."

"I am sorry you were not able to tell her first." Snape just shrugged it off.

"We should search for a will. I have no doubt they had one drawn up, leaving everything to Irlynn."

"I would imagine so." They fell into a brief silence.

"Have you thought about where she is going to live now?"

"I assumed, as long as she agreed, she would live with me. I am her father."

"Understandably."

"And Potter?" Dumbledore tapped a finger on his chin.

"I believe he would be safest with Sirius. The house is cloaked and Sirius would no doubt disagree with sending him back to the Dursleys." Snape let out a snort.

"Even I would disagree with sending the boy back to them." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with that trademark sparkle as he smiled.

"If you would like to begin searching for the will, I will discuss living arrangement with Sirius." Snape nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, Severus." Snape stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"I think it would be best you continue your lessons with Irlynn once she is fully recovered.

"Of course, Headmaster."

Once Snape had gone from the room, Dumbledore set about contact Sirius. His head popped up I the sitting room fireplace of Grimmauld Place to find Sirius in the room.

"Good evening, Dumbledore."

"Good evening, Sirius. I was hoping to speak with you."

"Of course."

"I believe it would be safest if Harry were to live with you when he is not at school. I hesitate to split he and Irlynn up during such an emotional time; however their safety is currently the most important priority." Sirius' eyes lit up and he nodded vehemently.

"Of course I'll take him. Didn't even have to ask. Does Harry know yet?"

"Not yet. I will inform him when I see him next." They fell silent for a moment.

"How is Irlynn?"

"Severus says she will be released in a few days. She continues to regain her strength. It will be a long recovery process but she is resilient."

"I suppose the git and I will have to put our differences aside…let them see each other." Dumbledore smiled in the fire. With a brief goodbye, Dumbledore was back in his office. He straightened his robes and dusted the soot from the fabric before going in search of Harry. He found he and Hermione walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, may I have a word?" Harry nodded, leaving Hermione to return to the Common Room alone. Harry followed Dumbledore to an empty classroom.

"I know you are upset with my actions right now but I wanted to tell you that Sirius has agreed to take you in for the summer and any other time you are not at school." Harry couldn't hide the grin forming on his face.

"Brilliant. I thought you might end me back to the Dursleys."

"At this time, I don't believe living with them would serve to protect you." Harry nodded, looking relieved.

"Professor Snape told me you informed Irlynn of her parents' deaths." Harry cast his gaze towards the floor, nodding slightly.

"You had every right to tell her, despite what Professor Snape may think."

"Sometimes we have to make choices that we regret afterwards. I believe this situation qualifies as a regrettable one." Harry nodded slowly.

"I just…so much happened all at once…it was sort of overwhelming."

"I believe Sirius will be arriving tomorrow to help you gather your things."

"So…where will Irlynn live/"

"I expect with Professor Snape." Harry couldn't help but wrinkle his nose.

"Right…guess that's good."

"You will see each other I am sure."

"Oh…I'll be stopping by Grimmauld Place next week to begin your Occlumensy lessons."

"Yes, Sir."

Meanwhile, Snape sat next to Irlynn's bed. She was eating a late dinner, picking at the hospital food.

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll still get to see Harry this summer? I mean now that we aren't living in the same house and all."

"If you wish to see him, it can be arranged."

"Thanks. Oh…where am I going to live?"

"You will live with me." She smiled a little and looked at him.

"You can cook, right?" Snape let out something between a cough and a choke. She looked at him and smiled.

"Mum taught me too cook some…we can learn together." Snape nodded and urged her to finish eating.

"I am going tomorrow morning to look for the will so I may not make it to visiting hours."

"That's ok. I think they said I'm well enough to walk around the hospital a bit. It can get some exercise." She picked at the food for a short time more before pushing it away.

"I'll leave you to rest."

"Do you think you could stay until I fall asleep?" He let out a small sigh.

"If you wish." He settled into the chair and watched her curl up beneath the blankets. Her pallor was almost back to normal and it made Snape feel much better about the situation. He would do his best to continue her treatment once she was released. He would have to remember not to push her too hard in their lessons at first. She was sleep after twenty minutes and he left the room quietly.

The next morning arrived quickly for everyone. Harry was up just as the sun began to sneak above the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. He gathered the last articles of clothing and spare quills and rolls of parchment, tossing them into his trunk before beginning to lug it down to the Common Room. The Tower was eerily silent and empty as he dragged his trunk through the portrait hole. He finally resorted to levitating it alongside him as he wandered towards the kitchens. He left the trunk outside the painting of the fruit and went to get something to eat. Harry took a plate of eggs, bacon and grits from a weary elf.

"Thank you," Harry said and sat down to eat.

A half hour later, Snape found himself standing outside the McQuillen house. He could still feel the chill that had settled on the place, the chill of untimely death. He had felt it when he'd gone to Godric's Hollow shortly after James and Lily had been killed all those years ago.

He pushed his unease aside and walked through the front door. He looked around the house. Despite what had happened there, it still looked organized and neat. Severus first moved to the sitting room, looking at the mantle and the photographs smiling back at him, all immobile. He moved through the first floor of the house until he reached William's study. He pulled open every drawer in the desk until he found something in the very back of the very bottom drawer. He pulled it open and turned it over. It was what he was looking for. He slid it into his robes before making for the front door. Much like all those years before when he'd found Lily's letter, he felt that he was no longer welcome in the house. As quickly as he could, he left the house, pulling the door closed firmly behind him. With a quick glance around, he disapparated from the property.


	7. Moving In

Moving In

**Moving In**

Harry sat staring at the empty plate in front of him. He'd finished breakfast some time ago but had yet to go find Sirius. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there. It felt like days but it must surely have only been a few hours. He had been suddenly overtaken by exhaustion. It wasn't until one of the house elves took the plate from him that he realized he'd been staring aimlessly. Upstairs, Sirius walked into the Entrance Hall, expecting to see Harry waiting for him. The Hall was empty.

"Harry?" His voice echoed against the stone but he got no response. Sirius wandered further into the castle until he nearly ran over Professor Flitwick.

"Sorry Filius. Didn't see you."

"Quite alright. You look a bit lost."

"I'm just looking for Harry. Have you seen him today?"

"It's a little early for him to be up. I'd imagine he's still in Gryffindor Tower."

"Thanks." Flitwick gave a curt nod and continued on his way.

Just as Sirius began making his way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry began to drag his trunk up from the kitchens. He moved slowly, the tiredness of getting up at dawn weighing heavily on his body. He made it halfway to the Entrance Hall and stopped, slumping atop his trunk. He dozed off for a few moments until he heard a voice calling to him.

"Harry Potter." His eyes opened slowly to see Nearly Headless Nick's ghost hovering over him. The teenager blinked a time or two.

"Nick? What's going on?"

"Just wandering the castle. I saw you all slumped over. You alright, lad?"

"Yeah just tired. Been up for a while."

"Should be back to bed with you." Harry shook his head.

"I can't. I'm waiting for Sirius. He's supposed to meet me in the Entrance Hall. I just haven't gotten there yet."

"Best of luck then. Good summer." Harry nodded and watched the ghost disappear down the hall. Pushing himself to a standing position, he levitated his trunk and continued the trek through the corridors to the front entrance of the castle. It was empty.

About the same time, Sirius arrived at Gryffindor Tower to find the portrait of the Fat Lady, lacking the Fat Lady. Sirius stood grumbling to himself when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around to find Nick hovering just above his head.

"Bloody hell, don't do that."

"So sorry. You're Sirius Black aren't you?"

"Last I checked. Why?"

"Harry Potter is waiting for you down in the Entrance Hall."

"Oh. Thanks." Nick nodded, his head wobbling side to side on the small tether of skin. Sirius raced off at a full sprint, barreling down the stairs until he reached the Entrance Hall.

"There you are. I've gone running all around the castle looking for you." Harry smiled at his godfather.

"I was in the kitchens."

"Right….of course. Come on, let's get home. We've got lots of unpacking to do I 'd expect."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Sirius."

'You didn't think I'd let Dumbledore send you off to those god awful relatives did you?"

"No. At least I hoped not." They walked out of the large front doors and down towards the edge of the grounds.

"Do you have to stop in Ireland for anything?" Harry stopped walking. He hadn't even considered going back to the McQuillens' for anything. He had a few Quidditch posters but he could find them elsewhere. Part of him was afraid to go back inside after what had happened.

"No. I've got everything."

"Alright, then." Sirius took a firm hold of Harry's arm and trunk and in a loud, gut lurching 'pop' they disapparated. They reappeared on the front step of Grimmauld Place. Sirius kicked the door open and tossed Harry's trunk inside. He pulled the boy in with him in a fast motion. Harry tried to steady himself against the wall next to him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Course you will. In a few years you'll go for your license like everyone else." Sirius had to yell over the shrieking of his mother's portrait.

"Oh shut up you old hag!"

"We should really figure out how to take the portrait down," Harry called over the continuous screams.

"I've tried, believe me. Though maybe if we just burn the bloody thing she'll keep quiet." He turned in the direction of the portrait.

"Did you hear that? We'll burn you down if you don't keep quiet."

The screams and shrieks died down enough for Harry and Sirius to take his things upstairs to the bedroom he'd had the summer before.

"Home sweet home. Just let me know if you need help putting things away."

"I think I can do it. Thanks."

"Ok, well I'll be downstairs." Harry turned to look at his trunk and Hedwig. The owl hooted anxiously in her cage. She flitted from foot to foot.

"In a minute Hedwig. I've got to find the treats. Then I'll let you out for a little while. Maybe just inside though. Don't wand you getting lost." The sound and tone of his voice seemed to calm her down for the time being.

At St Mungo's, Irlynn sat on the edge of her bed. She'd gone for a walk around the floor and had even spent some time talking with one of the mediwitches. She was growing anxious to leave. They hadn't told her when they would be releasing her but she wanted to get out. The door to her room opened and her head shot up. She forced a smile as the head doctor walked in.

"You're looking much better this morning," he said.

"I'm feeling better." They stared at each other for a moment before the doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"I'm going to release you this afternoon. You'll need to continue resting and taking the potions for the next few weeks to make sure you return to full health."

"I will, I swear. Thank you for everything." He nodded and gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving. Irlynn's eyes lit up even more as she caught sight of Snape standing just outside the door. He nodded to the doctor and walked in.

"What did he say?"

"He's releasing me today. I can't wait to leave."

"We'll have to return to the school to pick up your things."

"Oh, right." Snape paused, looking at his hands.

"I would assume there are things in your parents' house that you would want to take with you."

"I…guess. But I don't know if I'm ready to go just yet."

"You're going to need to go soon. I can be there if you would like."

"Can we just get the stuff at school first? It will probably take a few days to get it all unpacked." Snape nodded.

"I will be back in a few hours. There are some things I need to take care of."

"Ok. Just don't be late." Snape left the room and quickly exited the hospital. He needed to make his house presentable for her. He walked into the front foyer and the dust seemed to be floating off of every surface in his field of vision. He moved into the kitchen in search of a clean rag. After much searching and several dead ends, he found some cleaning supplies in a cupboard. He held them up to inspect them as he walked into the sitting room.

He began to dust off the mantle and bookshelves along the wall. He had to magic the cloth clean a good five or six times before he had finished the room. This was going to take an overwhelming amount of time to complete. Still, he felt he should at least put some work into making the house presentable. He moved next to what had been the guest room since he'd owned the house and cleaned it more thoroughly than the sitting room.

By the time he'd finished the entire house, two hours had gone by and he had to go back to St. Mungo's to retrieve Irlynn. He found her waiting in the reception area. She waved to the receptionist and followed her father to the Floo.

"I trust most of your belongings at school will be ready to go?"

"I'll have to check the room but they should be."

"Will fifteen minutes be enough to gather your things?" Irlynn thought a moment as they made their way to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Yes, Sir." She gave the password and stepped through.

Fifteen minutes later, Irlynn lugged her trunk and owl cage down the stairs and out into the corridor. Snape stood ready to take both trunk and cage from her.

"You're certain you have everything."

"Yes. I double checked."

"Let's go." Together they made their way down to the dungeons to Snape's office to use the Floo. When they arrived in the house on Spinner's End, Irlynn took in the drab décor of the room and couldn't but feel a little depressed. Still it fit Snape's personality. Without saying a word he led her down a hall and to a rather large room.


	8. Mind and Will

Mind and Will

**Mind and Will**

As predicted, it took Irlynn several days to unpack her belongings. She could only do things in short spurts before getting tired. Her body still wasn't up to hard labor, even if it meant folding clothes and putting them away. For the most part, Snape left her to unpack at her own pace. He presently sat in his study, turning the still sealed will over in his hands. He was debating when to give the document to her. Perhaps he should wait until she was ready to go the house? He shook his head. He'd kept enough from her over the course of the last few months. He should just give it to her now and let her do with it what she wanted. He got up and walked to her door. It was partially open. He knocked.

"Come in." He pushed the door all the way open to find Irlynn just lying on the bed, staring out the window into the front yard.

"I found this. It belongs to you." He placed the document on the table beside her. Severus would let her look at it when she was ready.

"What is it?"

"Your parents' will. I found it in your father's desk."

"Oh…do I have to open it now?"

"No. When you are ready." She nodded her head as best she could without moving. Silence fell and Snape excused himself. He returned to the study and sat staring at the empty desk in front of him. He had to admit, he'd been glad the Dark Lord had been in retreat for the last few months. After the encounter at the Ministry he didn't seem as enthused with hunting down Potter. It gave Severus time to get himself organized.

Back in her room, Irlynn rolled onto her side and reached for the thick envelope. The words were printed on the front with a typewriter font and she ran her finger over the embossed seal keeping the flap closed. She needed to know what her parents had left to her. Maybe it would give her the courage to go back to the house.

"Just open it," she muttered to herself.

Her hands shook as she slid a fingertip beneath the flap. It popped up with ease and she reached in to find a large folded collection of pages. She didn't think her parents had all that much to leave her. Irlynn unfolded the pages and flipped through the cover page. She scanned the document once through but comprehended very little of it. It was written in legal terms that she hadn't heard of before. She leaned back, taking it slower the second time. She understood more of it but only bits and pieces that didn't seem to be all that important. She finally stood up and went in search of Snape. She knocked on the doorframe of the study.

"Yes?"

"Can you explain this to me? I don't really understand what it says." She handed him the document, leaning over his shoulder as he read it. He flipped back a few pages before turning to the end.

"It says that on your eighteenth birthday you are entitled to all of their savings and other earnings. They have set up a trust fund that you will have access to six months after their deaths. The bank and account number are included." He flipped another few pages.

"The deed to the house will be transferred to you upon your twentieth birthday." She leaned down, seeing something that she recognized.

"That's my Uncle and Aunt on dad's side."

"They appear to have been appointed your legal guardians in the event that something was to happen to your parents." Irlynn looked at Snape, her eyes begging the question 'do I have to go live with them?' He read the question as clearly as if it was written on a piece of parchment in front of him.

"You do not have to live with them. It would be safer for you to stay here. Voldemort could easily gain access to this information and attack them as well."

"Right…good. It's not that I don't like them but…you're right. I'd be safer here."

"Does it say anything else?" Snape glanced down again.

"No."

"So basically I get the house in six years and all their savings in four. And a trust fund in six months."

"Four months." She shrugged.

"I guess that means we should probably go back to the house and get the rest of my things." Snape tried to hide a smile. He had hoped seeing and reading the will would spur to action.

They arrived at the house to find the door still closed as Snape had left it. Irlynn ran a hand over the door knob before pushing it open. The lock seemed to have been broken. She moved towards the stairs. Avoiding the downstairs rooms as best she could. Evens he could feel what had happened there. Snape stood at the foot of the stairs until Irlynn was halfway up. She looked down at him.

"Are you coming?"

"I believe you can retrieve what you need. I will stay here." She nodded and took the rest of the stairs two at a time. She walked down the hallway, stopping outside her parents' bedroom. She peeked inside to find it like it always was; bed neatly made, clothes hanging on wracks in the summer air. She shut the door and continued on towards her room. She saw a few things lying around in Harry's room and stopped to gather them. She would return them she saw him next. It took a good half hour to gather everything else she'd left and wanted to take with her.

"Dad can you help me carry things?" Footsteps resounded on the staircase and Snape appeared. She loaded him down like a pack mule with extra clothes and a few posters.

"Is that all?"

"No, I have some more things. But I can carry them. I'll be right now." As soon as Snape was out of sight, she walked back to her parents' room and hunted through her mother's jewelry box. She had always admired her mother's taste in accessories. By the time she joined Snape in the front foyer, she'd emptied the entire jewelry box. She'd gently placed it in her own box and placed it atop the stack of old books she was carrying.

The trip home was an awkward affair, trying to balance boxes and hangers while apparating accurately. They ended up at the end of Spinner's End and had to lug Irlynn's belongings up the street.

"I'll leave you to put this away." Snape set what he'd been carrying down in the front foyer for Irlynn to deal with. She looked at the additional belongings and heaved a sigh. It was a lot more than she'd realized. Still, she went straight to her room with the armload she was currently carrying and se tit on her bed. It took her two more trips to get the rest of her belongings from the hall.

By the time evening fell, Irlynn had managed to get the rest of her things organized and put away. Harry's things sat in the corner, waiting to be returned to him. She sunk down onto her bed and fell over, curling up against the pillow. Her stomach rumbled softly, proclaiming the need for food but she ignored it. All she wanted to do was sleep. Snape stood at the end of the hallway and called to her.

"Irlynn." He got no response. He moved down the hall to find her fast asleep on the bed. He was about to wake her when he caught himself. He would let her sleep. She had had a long day and she still wasn't entirely recovered from her ordeal. Snape walked back to the kitchen, dinner for one now waiting for him. Just as he sat down, the head of Albus Dumbledore popped into the fireplace.

"Good evening, Severus." Snape let out a sound of annoyance as he set his fork and knife down. The Headmaster had the irritating habit of popping in at the most inconvenient times.

"What is it, Dumbledore?"

"I was just curious how Irlynn was settling in."

"She's asleep at the moment."

"Did you find a will?" Snape nodded.

"She read it this afternoon and retrieved what she had left in her parents' house as well. I will begin her lessons again tomorrow. She will need something to occupy her time."

"I trust you will make good progress. I will be beginning my lessons with Harry tomorrow as well." Snape said nothing.

"Good evening, Severus."

"Good evening, Headmaster." The fireplace went cold and Snape turned his attention back to his dinner. He ate in silence, contemplating what he would need to do to get Irlynn ready for whatever was ahead of them. He also knew he would need to set up protection spells within the house to keep Irlynn's presence veiled. Perhaps this would a good time to invoke the Fidelius Charm.


	9. Occlumensy

Occlumensy

**Occlumensy**

The next morning arrived and Harry couldn't rouse himself. Something was telling his body it was summer time and he could sleep in if he wanted to. And he wanted to, damn it. He let out a low mumbled as a few rays of sunlight slipped through the curtains on the window. He simply rolled over and pulled one of the pillows over his head to block out the light. Downstairs, Sirius sat reading the Daily Prophet. They'd finally begun reporting the truth about Voldemort's attacks. Sirius was disgusted that it took Fudge so long to finally admit the truth. A cacophonous noise sounded from below the sink, drawing Sirius from the paper. He got to his feet and pulled open the cupboard. Kreacher was trying to curl up in the small space and he appeared to be clutching one of Mrs. Black's old pairs of knickers.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Kreacher is doing what Mistress Black instructed him." He clutched the garment closer to his chest.

"Kreacher, you insufferable little git, get out of there and hand those over. She's not told you to do a bloody thing. She's been dead for decades." Kreacher shook his head, his ears flopping from side to side. The elf only clung more tightly to the knickers while trying to squeeze himself further into the cupboard. Sirius finally bent down and grabbed hold of the edge of the garment.

"Out you come, now you prat."

"No!" Kreacher pulled back as hard as his small arms would allow him but Sirius was a great deal stronger than he was and had the leverage of balancing his weight against the edge of the sink. Neither wizard nor elf noticed the fireplace flare momentarily to deposit Albus Dumbledore at the other end of the kitchen.

"Let go! They belong to Kreacher's Mistress."

"I'm you're Master now and you'll listen to me!" Sirius finally managed to drag Kreacher out from under the sink. He sent the creature tumbling head over heels until he collided with the leg of a chair. Sirius let out a huff and looked over to see Dumbledore standing there, looking extremely amused.

"Oh, Dumbledore. I didn't see you there." Sirius looked down at the elf.

"Go on, get out of here." Kreacher pulled himself to his feet and scrambled from the room as fast as he could.

"Can I get you something to eat? Some toast? Tea maybe?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you. A drop of lemon if you have it." Sirius nodded and rooted around until he found the tea kettle. He filled it and set it on the stove to boil.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Dumbledore's face still conveyed the hilarity of what he'd just witnessed.

"I'd thought Kreacher had warmed up to you."

"Not likely. He hated me even when I was a boy. Doubt it's going to change. I'd consider giving him the boot, telling him to find a different relative to hole up with but with my luck he'd choose dear old Bella and blab everything the Order's discussed to her. And she'd run off and tell You-Know-Who in a heartbeat."

"Yes…I see the dilemma."

"Doubt setting the little pisser free would have much different outcomes either." Dumbledore nodded, keeping an eye on the kettle.

"I'm here to resume Harry's Occlumensy lessons."

"Oh…that's today? Well I don't think he's awake yet. I figured it's summer and he should be able to sleep in a while."

"Of course. If you don't mind, I'll just wait until he comes down."

"Certainly." Sirius jumped as the kettle began to whistle and he pulled it off the burner, pouring the now piping hot water into a mug. He managed to fish a tea bag and a lemon from the other cupboards and set them in front of Dumbledore.

"Thank you."

"I need to go make sure he's not off tearing things to pieces." Dumbledore waved Sirius away as he let the tea steep.

Sirius made his way upstairs and poked his head in on Harry. The boy was still asleep, or he appeared to be. He took a step or two into the room and shook Harry's shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" Harry still sounded half asleep.

"Hate toe wake you but…we've go a guest downstairs." Harry pushed the pillow off of his head and looked at his godfather in confusion.

"Guest?"

"Dumbledore. He's come to give you your first Occlumensy lesson."

"Now? It's early."

"I know but I'm sure he's got a lot of other things to do. You can go back to bed when he leaves. Come on. Get up."

Harry let out another grumbled but pushed the covers off of his body and went in search of his glasses. Sirius left him to get ready. Harry took his time getting dressed and brushing his teeth and hair. He needed the time to wake up if he was going to have any luck of defending his mind. Some twenty minutes later he traipsed into the kitchen to find Dumbledore sitting quietly at he table.

'Good morning, Harry."

"Morning." He still looked tired as he hunted for some toast and jam. They didn't speak as Harry ate his breakfast. He caught sight of the still open cupboard beneath the sink and looked t the Headmaster.

"What happened?"

"I believe Kreacher was attempting to hide from Sirius." Harry just rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised.

"No doubt he's upstairs somewhere sulking about it."

"When you've finished eating, I'd like to begin our lessons."

"Yes, Sir." He set the plate in the sink and kicked the door to the underneath cupboard shut. He checked his pocket to make sure he had his wand with him and they headed down the den. Harry turned to face the Headmaster, wand drawn.

"You don't need your wand for today's lesson, Harry." The boy's brow furrowed.

"I don't."

"No. Please, sit down." Harry set his wand on the table next to him and sat down. Dumbledore sat down across from him, his long fingers steepled bas he rested his elbow on the table.

"I'd like to spend today discussing what you learned with Professor Snape so that we can make our future lessons as effective and efficient as we can."

"Ok…well I don't think I really learned much except that he is relentless."

"What did he instruct you to do."

"Defend myself…but it never worked even when I really tried." Dumbledore kept silent.

"I just…I couldn't think of any good spells to deflect him. The one time I did, he got really mad at me. I accidentally saw some of his memories. I didn't mean for that to happen…I just…reacted."

"He spent most of the time helping Irlynn anyways. Between the two of them I don't think my thoughts were ever just mine." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I am not surprised he chose to devote more of his time to helping her."

"Yeah…he likes his own kid. I know."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed to be lost in thought and so he stopped talking. They lapsed into silence for several minutes; Harry sitting anxiously and Dumbledore thinking.

"Would it be accurate to say that you were overwhelmed during your lessons with Professor Snape?"

"Yes."

"I think that we may have more success this time through, Harry."

"You do?"

"Yes. You see, there is only one of me and unlike Professor Snape, I understand the value of rest and taking things at a reasonable pace." Harry smiled a little.

"Before we begin testing your ability to keep your mind closed, we will first need to focus on spells that you can recall from memory to use no matter the situation."

"He never taught me any."

"For our purposes this summer I think it's best that we act as if we are starting fresh. As if you've had no prior experience with art of Occlumensy."

"Yes, Sir." With that, Dumbledore stood and made to leave. Harry was on his feet and followed the older man out of the room.

"Wait…Sir is that all?"

"That is all for now, Harry." Dumbledore stopped walking and fixed the boy with a sympathetic look.

"Harry, I must impress upon you that this summer will not be easy for you. I will ask you to do things you may feel you are not ready for." Harry looked perplexed.

"Sir?"

"Now is not the time to discuss them. You should enjoy the rest of your day." Harry watched Dumbledore round the corner near Mrs. Black's portrait and held his breath. She'd been shouting at them with more frequency and voracity the last few days and he was no in the mood to yell back at her to get her to shut up. Miraculously, the Headmaster passed right by it and the hallway stayed silent. Harry could vaguely make out the sounds of Sirius chasing after Kreacher several floors up but he didn't pay much attention. His mind was focused on what Dumbledore had said. He wanted to know what other things Dumbledore was going to ask of him.


	10. In Fidelitas

In Fidelitas

**In Fidelitas**

Summer was in full swing and both Harry and Irlynn were enjoying it as much as they could. Harry continued his lessons with Dumbledore and was grateful for the slower pace and step by step guidance the Headmaster offered. He was actually starting to understand the concept of how to keep his mind closed. Harry had yet to successfully block Dumbledore, but the elderly wizard didn't berate him like Snape had. Irlynn was also back to her lessons with Snape. They were both relieved that she had fully recovered from her ordeal.

"I hope I'm not too rusty." They were sitting opposite each other in the den.

"We shall see." Snape leveled his wand at her and cast the well wordlessly. Irlynn's body tensed slightly but she fought him tooth and nail, finally barring him entrance. Snape ended the spell, looking as though he'd expended a considerable amount of energy on the task.

"I would say you have retained your skills quite well." She nodded, not taking her eyes off of his wand hand. He caught her staring and couldn't keep a look of admiration from his features. She was studying his movements, waiting for any sign he was about to use the implement. He se his wand down on the table next to him and she relaxed a little.

"So…do you think we can find a way to project my thoughts into Harry's mind?" Snape cleared his throat.

"The night you were taken by Voldemort, Mr. Potter informed me that he aw him attacking you…from your perspective. I would say you were successful in that endeavor." Irlynn's brow wrinkled. She tried to think back to that night. She still didn't recall everything. She was sure part of it was trying to block out the trauma. Apparently she'd blocked out sending her thoughts to Harry as well.

"I don't remember it. I…I try but it's like all of it is just blank." Snape nodded in understanding.

"It may come back to you as time passes."

"That's just it…I think part of me wants it to stay blank." Snape leaned back, looking pensive. He was trying to recall what Irlynn had told him about seeing Harry's thoughts. It seemed before she learned to control her ability, she was able to see his memories when he was frightened or let his mind wander openly.

"Perhaps the effect is something similar to what you experience when you witness his memories."

"What do you mean?"

"You explained the process of seeing Mr. Potter's memories as occurring when he was in state of heightened emotion or when his mind began to wander."

"Oh…right. But…do you think he has the gene too?" Snape shook his head.

"I would assume that you allowed your own thoughts to filter through his consciousness in your own fear."

"That seems kind of unfair. I don't want to be scared every time he's in trouble and can't keep his mind closed." Snape smirked at her comment. At times she really did sound like his child.

"The Headmaster has informed me that he has begun giving Mr. Potter Occlumensy lessons."

"Maybe he won't slack off with Dumbledore." Without so much as even an eye twitch as warning, Snape picked up his wand and cast the Legimensy spell. To his surprise, Irlynn blocked him with ease. He ended the spell much sooner this time, conserving his own energies.

"I kept the spell in the back of my head, like you suggested."

"Good. I think we have done enough for the time being. There is something I else I need to discuss with you." Irlynn stowed her wand in her jeans pocket and leaned on her elbows.

"What is it?"

"In light of what happened to your parents, I believe it is necessary to invoke the Fidelius Charm regarding your whereabouts."

"The Fidelius Charm? I don't think I've head of it."

"It requires someone be the Secret Keeper, the guardian of whatever knowledge it is you want protected. In this case someone would be the Secret Keeper of your location while not at school. It will ensure that the Dark Lord will not find you again."

"Would other people know where I was? Like Harry? I mean…we are going to see each other this summer. You already said we could."

"You will be able to see him. That is not the issue. We will have to meet in a neutral location so as not to give away Mr. Potter's location as well. What is important is your safety here and now."

"So…who is this Secret Keeper person?" Snape looked at her.

"Naturally I will be one. We will invoke one other to keep the knowledge protected."

"Can I pick?" Snape looked apprehensive at her enthusiasm.

"You may not choose Mr. Potter. Even if he succeeds in learning Occlumensy, I do not believe he is trustworthy enough for the task."

"I was going to say Dumbledore." She let out a huff of annoyance his presumption.

"I believe the Headmaster has enough to concern him at the present time." She gave an eye roll.

"Ok….so who do you want?"

"I had considered Professor McGonagall."

"That's fine." They fell silent for a moment.

"Do you think I can Floo Harry to see how he is?" Snape nodded and she left the room as quickly as she could. Severus sat where he was looking at the chair she'd vacated. She hadn't been as enthused about his suggestion as he'd hoped. Of courses it didn't matter if Minerva didn't agree to serve in the role. He would need to contact her shortly to discuss the proposition.

Downstairs, Irlynn sat in front of the fireplace in the sitting room and tossed some Floo powder into the fire. Moments later her head stuck out in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry jumped off the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Merlin, don't do that."

"Sorry. Just thought you'd be happy to see me. Harry pulled the chair closer to the hearth.

"I am…how are you feeling?"

"Much better. You?"

"Doing alright. Feeling a bit cooped up again."

"Yeah…Dad's keeping me inside. We've picked up my lessons. I'm getting pretty good. Dad says you've picked up yours too."

"Yeah…Dumbledore's taking it at a better pace and I'm actually getting it." There was a pause.

"Dad said you could see my thoughts that night."

"Yeah…its how I knew he'd gotten to you. I don't know…it felt like when you tried to see my thoughts in our lessons. I just…I knew it was you and not him. Probably doesn't make sense."

"Sort of. So…did I miss much at the end of term?" Harry shook his head.

"No. They cancelled classes and passed everyone. Half the school left a few days after the battle at the Ministry."

Back at Spinner's End, Snape stepped through the fireplace in the den, arriving in Minerva's office. He was surprised to see her sitting there. She looked just as surprised to see him come through her fireplace.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" He took a moment to collect himself.

"I wish to make a request."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"I believe it is necessary to invoke the Fidelius Charm to keep Irlynn safe from the Dark Lord's search parties. He will not doubt wish to use her as a lure again. I will not let that happen." Minerva nodded.

"A wise decision, I agree. What is your request?"

"I would like for you to be Secret Keeper." Minerva looked even more surprised than she'd been a moment ago when he'd popped out of her fireplace.

"I…I would be honored."

Severus pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and scribbled something on it. He stood back and tapped it with his wand. Minerva watched the moment of his hand carefully, taking hold of the parchment just as he was about to let go. She read the handwriting scrawled on the parchment and soon as she had, she too tapped the parchment. They locked gazes and chanted the final part of the spell in unison.

"In fidelitas, sic mote is exsisto." The parchment burst into flame and Minerva let go of it. The charred pieces fluttered to the floor where they promptly disappeared entirely. Snape looked satisfied with the incantation and stowed his wand.

'Thank you for your willingness, Minerva. However, she is home alone at the moment and I need to return."

"Of course. Give her my best." Snape nodded and stepped back through the fire. At the same time, Irlynn pulled her head out of the fire and brushed a few particles of soot from her hair. Snape walked in to find her standing up.

"So…when do we do the charm?"

"It is already done. You will be safe."

"Oh…ok good. I don't know if I've said it lately but thanks for everything, Dad." She gave him a quick hug before heading back to her room. He looked at the spot where she'd been and felt a sense of pride rising in his chest. He had fulfilled his inner promise. He was caring for her and being the parent he hadn't been before.


	11. Soul Heavy

Soul Heavy

**Soul Heavy**

June rapidly progressed into July and Harry was beginning to get antsy. Dumbledore hadn't let him leave Grimmauld Place since he'd arrived there at the end of the term and was beginning to get irritated.

"Can't we just go out back…it's protected. No one would see. I just want to go outside…I feel like I'm back at the Dursleys, being cooped all the time," he complained to Sirius one morning over breakfast.

"Fine with me. I won't tell him if you won't."

"Brilliant."

"So…do you want anything special for your birthday. It's coming up and…well I want to get you something special."

"Not really…seeing Irlynn would be nice. I haven't seen her since she was at St Mungo's." Sirius looked a little disturbed by the idea.

"Alright. I suppose I'll talk to Snape and see what he says. If all else fails, we'll just snatch her in the night and bring her here."

"I don't think Snape would take too kindly to that…and honestly I wouldn't either. I don't want her taking my head off…" Sirius looked embarrassed. The concept of what he'd just suggested had finally dawned on him.

"Right…sorry. Don't know what I was thinking. Maybe being locked up is driving me mental."

"No…that's probably just Kreacher." The two lapsed into silence as they turned their attention to the food in front of them.

"So…how have your lessons been going?"

"They're going alright. I think I'm getting better at it but this whole wordless spell casting thing is hard."

"Blimey, he's teaching you that? We didn't learn that until sixth year. Guess he wants you to be prepared though."

"I haven't felt Irlynn at all…I'm worried…what if because of what Voldemort did to her, she can't do Occlumensy anymore?"

"Stop thinking the worst. You talked to her not that long ago and she was fine. Said she was doing well."

"I still have dreams about seeing what he did to her." Sirius gave his godson a sympathetic look. They finished their meal in silence, both lost in thought. Harry finished and set his plate in the sink. Without a word he pulled on his shoes and walked out the back door. He just paced the back yard for a while, enjoying the fresh air and the summer heat on his skin. Normally he would have hated the oppressive weather but he'd been inside for so long that it felt like heaven.

Sirius watched him from the window in the kitchen. He knew that being cooped up was making Harry go crazy and it didn't do any good in the long run. He couldn't figure out what had made Dumbledore keep him under lock and key. As if on some mental cue, the fireplace blazed with emerald fire and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Good morning, Sirius." Sirius turned to look at the Headmaster, trying not to convey any emotion.

"Morning, Dumbledore. I didn't think you had a lesson with Harry today."

"Not an Occlumensy lesson but I need to speak with him."

"Oh…alright uh I'll get him. You can use the den." Dumbledore nodded and started for the stairs. He glanced out the window to see Harry pacing. He made no comment that he noticed. Once Dumbledore was out of sight, Sirius raced outside.

"Harry!" The teen stopped walking and waited for his godfather to join him.

"Dumbledore's arrived. He says he needs to talk to you. You better go inside. And don't worry I didn't tell him you've been outside." Harry let out a breath. Couldn't he get just one day in peace? Harry took his time walking back into the house and down the den. He found Dumbledore sitting at the table, a book laid out in front of him. Harry sat down without saying a word.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your free time, Harry but I'm afraid we must begin the task I mentioned some time ago." Harry wracked his mind, trying to remember what Dumbledore had said.

"The dangerous one?"

"Yes." Harry leaned on his elbows, looking at the book. The title was nearly worn from the front cover as well as the book's spine.

"Do you remember two years ago in the Chamber of Secrets when you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary?"

"How could I forget? I thought I was dying."

"Do you remember what I told you about it?" Harry shook his head in the negative. He didn't remember a lot that happened two years ago, except that Voldemort had tried to kill him for the third time in his life.

"I told you that Voldemort had created a Horcrux out of the diary."

"Oh…right…" Harry's blank stare gave away his confusion.

"Voldemort split his soul into pieces, trying to gain immortality. And he succeeded. What he didn't count on was you surviving the Killing Curse all those years ago."

"So…there's more of those things out? More diaries?"

"In a sense, yes. Though they aren't all diaries. I believe Voldemort chose objects that had strong significance in his life to turn into vessels for pieces of his soul. It takes a great act of evil to rip one's soul in half. You could imagine what it would require to do it multiple times." Harry visibly cringed.

"So…do you know hat he did? What he made into Horcruxes?"

"I have been reviewing certain memories of the time when I knew him as a child. I will show them to you some time but not now. I believe I have determined one or two of the objects he may have used to create his Horcruxes." Dumbledore pulled the book towards him and flipped it open. Harry caught the title page and noted it was a very old copy of Hogwarts: A History. Hermione would have been proud of the books' condition. It was well read. He had no doubt her copy would look like this one some day. Dumbledore flipped pages as if they were lighter than air until he found what he was looking for. There on the page were images of the four founders.

"I believe that Voldemort knew that he was descended from Salazar Slytherin. There are several objects he could have chosen. I also believe he believed possessions of the other founders would serve as appropriate bearers."

"Do you think he got anything of Godriic Gryffindor's?"

"No. He would have viewed Gryffindor as not worthy. If you remember, Slytherin and Gryffindor were at odds when Slytherin left the school." Harry nodded. He had blocked most of Professor Binns' lectors out. Harry pulled the book closer to him, examining some of the next beneath the pictures. It appeared that all four founders had objects that were significant to their influence on the school.

"So what do we look for first?"

"We will need to examine Voldemort's memories more closely to determine when and where he could have obtained these objects." He paused. "In the meantime, I believe we should start with Salazar Slytherin's possessions. They would hold the most value to Voldemort and they may be the start of forcing him back into the mortal coil." Harry cringed at the imagery that popped into his head.

Upstairs, Sirius lounged in the sitting room. He was lazily scanning the Daily Prophet when a sound caught his attention in the kitchen. He threw the paper aside and got to his feet, muttering under his breath as he went.

"Kreacher what the bloody—" He walked into the kitchen to see Remus standing there.

"Oh, Moony sorry about that."

"That's alright, Sirius. You didn't know." The two men shook hands and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are thing?"

"Alright. Harry's been working with Dumbledore. He's still have nightmares about Irlynn. I wish there was something I could for him. How about you?"

"Things are alright. I've been infiltrating some of the underground werewolf groups. They're beginning to align with Fenrir Greyback." Sirius noted the venom that dripped form Remus

"Not a surprise really." Remus just nodded, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"I'm worried about Dumbledore, Sirius."

"Why? He seems fine to me."

"I have a feeling he is going to get into something he shouldn't…something he might end up dragging Harry into." Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"That's a load of rubbish, Remus and you know it. Dumbledore wouldn't put Harry in danger. He's trying to protect Harry." The Anamagus shook his head in disbelief at what Remus was proposing.

"He's down right now talking to Harry…probably giving him information he'll need to stop You-Know-Who."

"That's just it, Sirius. Harry's only fifteen. He shouldn't have to fight for the world. He shouldn't have to be the Champion for everyone. That's too much to bear for someone so young. Do you think James and Lily would have wanted this for him?" Sirius shook his head. He didn't even have to think about that.

"They'd want him to do his best though. And if that means he's got to face some dangerous things, then they'd want him to do it."


	12. Birthdays

Birthdays

**Birthdays**

As July wore on, Dumbledore spent increasing more time at Grimmauld Place. He'd increased the frequency of Harry's Occlumensy lessons, giving Harry almost no down time. He had allowed Harry to return with to Hogwarts on several occasions to look at Dumbledore's memories of Voldemort growing up but their hunt for Horcruxes was proving futile. They had gone through several phials worth but nothing seemed to give any hints. They present sat eating lunch in Dumbledore's office.

"He was an orphan," Harry blurted. He'd been lost in thought for some minutes before that thought had dawned upon him.

"Yes, he was. His mother died shortly after giving birth to him." Harry took a bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. They had recently viewed Dumbledore's first meeting Voldemort, then just Tom Riddle. He'd been a very antisocial child and Harry could see some of Voldemort's personality in the child. It had disturbed him more than he'd thought it would.

Dumbledore watched Harry as he ate. He was lost in thought and the Headmaster kept quiet. He didn't want to disrupt Harry's concentration. Finally Harry turned his gaze back to Dumbledore.

"I…I could have ended up like that…in an orphanage…."

"That would not have happened."

"Have you met Aunt Marge? She'd have sent me off without a second thought." Dumbledore smirked the tiniest of smirks.

"But you did not, and that is very important, Harry. You may see similarities between yourself and Voldemort as a child but you are not him. It is imperative that you remember that."

"Yes, Sir."

Some distance away, in the house on Spinner's End, Irlynn lazed about in the library. She'd found a novel in Snape's collection, a rare find and she'd been reading it all morning. Snape had gone off to a Death Eater meeting. Voldemort had finally decided to come out of hiding again. She'd had to reassure her father several times that she would be fine. No one but Dumbledore and McGonagall knew where she was and she knew not to open the door to anyone. She wasn't five after all. Just as she turned a page, a voice seemed to call out from somewhere in the house.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She grabbed her wand from where it lay by her side and slowly inched her way out of the library. She didn't give an answer as she searched each room until she found the source of the voice; the kitchen. There in the fireplace was Sirius. She looked confused.

"Um…I think you've got the wrong fireplace."

"No…it appears I've got the right one."

"Uh…well no one else is home."

"Oh…where is the…your Dad?"

"He's out." Sirius looked at the young woman in front of him. Snape was definitely not a good influence on her manners. Irlynn looked at him suspiciously.

"Not to sound rude but…you hate each other. Why would you Floo to talk to him?"

"Order business." Irlynn just nodded.

"I'll tell him you were looking for him when he gets back."

"Right…thanks." With that, Sirius' head disappeared from the fireplace. Irlynn let out a breath and went back to the library.

Several hours later, Severus returned. He looked to be in a bad mood when Irlynn saw him. She didn't ask what had happened. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything.

"Uh…Dad…Sirius popped by in the Floo looking for you…said something about Order business." Snape let out a scoff.

"Not likely."

"It's what he said." Snape nodded and wandered towards the master bedroom. He set a fire and threw in some Floo powder. His head popped up in the kitchen to see Sirius chasing Kreacher away.

"Ruddy git! Next time I find you under there I'll lock you in!" He turned and nearly jumped a foot at the sight of Snape's head in his fireplace.

"Bloody hell, Snivelly, don't do that!" Snape just scowled at the other man.

"What's this about Order business you've been telling Irlynn about?"

"Couldn't let her catch on."

"Catch on to what?"

"Merlin you're daft aren't you Snape. The end of month is right around the corner. Their birthdays are coming up."

"I am aware when her birthday is. I don't need you telling me." Sirius sunk into a chair, clearly annoyed Snape's lack of getting the hint.

"They haven't seen each other all summer. I was thinking we could have a little gathering for them…"

"You…and I…I do believe you're the one that's daft, Black."

"Oh come on. Don't they deserve something besides being locked up all the time?" Snape thought it over for a moment.

"It would have to be a neutral location…a place that couldn't lead back to either one of us."

"I agree…what about the school?"

"It is a possibility." Snape didn't seem too pleased. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What do you suggest then?"

"It was not my idea."

"But you agreed to it."

"I did not. I said it was a possibility."

"You know, Snape, you're just as insufferable as when we were in school."

"As are you." Snape stopped talking for a moment. He could hear movement outside his room. No doubt Irlynn was spying on him.

"Make whatever arrangements you want and I will have her there."

"Fine. If that's the way you'd like to handle this, then I'll just do that." Snape's head disappeared instantly and Sirius let out a string of sordid words as he got up from the kitchen table.

By the end of July, Sirius had managed to make the arrangements for the gathering without Harry finding out. He sent word through Dumbledore to Snape about the time of the party. The morning of the gathering, Irlynn rolled over, pulling the covers over her head as Snape knocked o the door.

"I'm sleeping," she mumbled through the pillow. Snape opened the door and looked.

"Get up." She let out a huff and looked up.

"It's my birthday…I want to sleep."

"It's nearly half past ten." Irlynn looked around for a clock and it verified his statement. She dragged herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When she'd gotten dressed she wandered down to the kitchen to find Snape waiting for her. A large portion of eggs and bacon sat waiting for her and she couldn't keep from smiling.

"Thanks." She gave him a quick hug and sat down to eat.

"I thought we'd go out today."

"Out where?"

"Just out. I don't see why you should remain inside on your birthday. It would appear that the Dark Lord has lost interest in you for the time being"

"Do you suppose we could go to Ireland? I want to see if the lake has dried up or not."

"Perhaps later."

At 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was also enjoying a birthday breakfast. To his amazement, Kreacher seemed to be in decent spirits. He'd even been polite when serving the meal. Harry leaned in close to Sirius.

"Did you hex him?"

"No but I want to thank whoever did. Though maybe threatening to lock him in the cupboard under the sink changed his tune." Harry just grimaced a little. He flashed back to his own childhood, spending the first ten years of his time with the Dursleys under the stairs.

"So…I think we're going to go flying today." Harry's eyes lit up.

"What? Where? That's brilliant."

"You'll see. Eat up and then we'll go."

"I can't wait to try out my broom. Quidditch didn't really happen this year…with Voldemort being back and all. People sort of forgot."

"I don't think you've forgotten how to fly have you?"

"No. We could play Quidditch…I mean it wouldn't be real Quidditch with just the two of us but…"

"We'll do whatever you want." From just outside the doorway to the kitchen, Kreacher stood, clutching a gold locket to his chest. He was rocking back and forth a little as if it were something that comforted him. Behind him, footsteps resounded and Dumbledore appeared. He walked past the house elf without a second glance and joined Harry and Sirius at the table.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir. Not sound ungrateful or anything but…since it's my birthday…can we not do anything important?"

"Of course, Harry. I wouldn't dream of it. I simply wished to give you something." Dumbledore handed Harry a small package. It looked to be the size of a small book. Harry tore the paper open to find a small diary. He looked confused until he opened it to find Dumbledore's writing it.

"I though you should have it. All of my notes on our search."

"Oh…thanks." Just as he set the diary aside, Kreacher started to skulk into the room. Sirius caught sight of him and noticed the locket pressed firmly to the elf's chest.

"Kreacher…what've you taken now?"

"It…was a gift from Master Regulus." Harry and Dumbledore turned to look at the elf. Dumbledore reached a hand out towards the elf.

"May I see it, please?" Kreacher shook his head, his eyes wide as galleons.

"Kreacher, hand it over." Despite wanting to disobey, Kreacher shakily handed the object over.


	13. Master's Gift

Master's Gift

**Master's Gift**

As Dumbledore took the locket from Kreacher, his eyes widened in surprise by the weight of the object. The elf stood swaying near the table, as if he'd fallen off balance without the weight of the locket holding him down.

"Where did you find that, Kreacher?" Sirius demanded.

"Master Regulus gave it to me…it's mine. He said so." Dumbledore leaned across the table and whispered something in Sirius' ear. Harry couldn't make out a word of it but could tell Sirius wasn't pleased as he stood up and left the room. Dumbledore motioned for Kreacher to sit with them.

"You is inviting Kreacher to sit with you?"

"Yes, Kreacher. Please, we would like to talk to you about the gift from Master Regulus." Kreacher slowly climbed into a chair and had to stand to see over the table.

"When did he give this to you?"

"Many years ago, Sir. He said I was to keep it safe for him."

"Where did he get it?"

"He..." The elf looked away nervously. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it. Something in the creature's eyes revealed fear.

"Please, Kreacher." Kreacher looked at Harry with surprise. The boy rarely was so nice to him.

"He…he sent Kreacher to a cave…he left Kreacher there…" His tiny frame was shaking from head to toe as he recounted the story.

"Kreacher was to leave a different locket in the cave…Kreacher had to drink horrible potion…until Kreacher could hardly breathe, Sir. Master Regulus said to take the locket from the cave and keep it safe."

"Why did he want you to steal the locket?"

"He said…he wants to leave His Master's service…and he knows he can't without dying. But he wants to do something to hurt His Master." Harry looked perplexed at the elf's tale.

"His Master?"

"Regulus Black was a servant of Lord Voldemort."

"You dare speak His name."

"I apologize. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Wait a minute. You're saying Sirius' brother was a Death Eater and he didn't want to be one anymore?" Before Kreacher could speak, Dumbledore began to explain.

"Many of his followers during the First War were young and some came to regret their decisions. Regulus believed he could leave the Dark Lord's service. When he realized he could not do it without being killed for his actions, it sounds as though he chose to give us some help." Harry looked backed at the locket lying in the middle of the table. He reached a hand out and ran a finger over the cold metal. He could feel something pulling at his heart, a tiny tug.

"You think…it's one of them?" Dumbledore pulled the worn copy of Hogwarts: A History from his robes and flipped to the pages in the center about the Founders. Harry leaned closer to examine the picture of one of Slytherin's possessions, a golden locket. He turned the actual locket over to see the serpentine S of emeralds encrusted on it.

"I think it's real."

"Harry, pick it up. Tell me what you feel." His brow furrowed but he did as he was told.

"Heavy. It's really heavy." Dumbledore just nodded. Kreacher watched the two wizards touching and handling his Master's gift with nervous energy. Dumbledore could tell the elf was on the verge of breakdown.

"Kreacher, I truly do apologize but I must take this with me back to Hogwarts."

"No, you mustn't take it. It belongs to Kreacher."

"Please, Kreacher. We're helping Regulus," Harry pleaded. Kreacher's gaze turned to Harry.

"How? How is you helping Master Regulus?"

"Well he wanted to help stop You-Know-Who. And so do we. We're going to destroy this…see it's got some of You-Know-Who's soul in it…and I bet you Regulus figured that out. He just didn't have time to destroy it. But he knew you'd keep it safe until it was time." The elf seemed to consider Harry's argument for a long while before slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"Kreacher will let you take it. Master Regulus would want Kreacher to let you take it."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Dumbledore stood, placing the book and the locket in his robes.

"Have a Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry watched the Headmaster walk out of the kitchen and let out a sigh. Dumbledore found Sirius pacing the length of the sitting room.

"Thank you for your patience, Sirius."

"Can we go now? I don't want to be late."

"Of course. I will see you soon." With that, Dumbledore disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Oi, Harry, come on. We've got to get going!" Harry set his breakfast dishes in the sink and joined Sirius in the front foyer.

'Got your broom?" Harry hunted in the broom closet by the front door until he found it.

"Good…now hold on tight." Harry grabbed his godfather by the arm and they disapparated from the house.

At Spinner's End, Snape and Irlynn were on their way out as well. They stepped through the fireplace in the sitting room, appearing in a back room of the Three Broomsticks. Irlynn started to look around but Snape dragged her along beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Wait…this is a surprise. You don't like surprises." He was about to respond when she saw Hogwarts and a smile lit up her face.

"Ok…this is a good surprise." He watched her sprint up the hill, following at a slower pace. By the time she reached the front doors of the castle, Harry and Sirius were coming up from the Hogs Head Inn. Harry spotted her first and gave a shout.

"Irlynn!" She looked up and waved at him. She waited for him to catch up before opening the door.

"I think they planned this together."

"No…they couldn't handle being in the same room for long without sniping at each other. They couldn't have planned a whole—"

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices shouted as they walked into the Entrance Hall. Harry and Irlynn stood dumbfounded at the group gathered for the celebration. Hermione and the Weasleys stood on one of the hall while the Order and several other people filled the rest of the space. Both teens turned around the see Snape and Sirius sharing a smug look with each other. They seemed to be fairly pleased with themselves, even if Severus didn't have much of a hand in the planning.

"Happy Birthday," Hermione said, pulling both Harry and Irlynn into a massive hug.

"Thanks, Hermione. This is brilliant." Harry turned to look at Sirius.

"We can still use the pitch later on, right?"

"Of course. I said we'd have a go flying and we will. But first, spend some time with your friends. Both of you. Go on."

Harry and Irlynn went to join the rest of the group while Sirius and Snape watched them from the doorway. Irlynn looked over and motioned for them to join in. Both men looked reluctantly but moved closer to satisfy her and Harry.

Several floors above the gathering, Dumbledore sat at his desk staring at the locket. He turned it over in his fingers as if trying to decide how best to handle it. One of the former Headmistresses appeared in the portrait nearest his head to speak with him.

"Dumbledore, there are people in the Hall."

"Yes, thank you. They're celebrating a birthday."

"I believe they want you to be here, Albus." Dumbledore smiled at the portrait.

"I will be down shortly. There is something I must take care of first."

He set the locket down and turned around to the shelf behind him. Sitting there was the Sorting Hat as well as the Sword of Gryffindor. He wasn't entirely certain the sword would do what he needed but it was worth a try. He reached up and took the hilt in his hand, lifting it as if it were light as a feather. Wordlessly he faced the locket and held the sword above his head. In one large stroke, the tip of the blade came crashing against the gold of the locket. A pained hissing noise escaped it as if the sword was cutting the breath out of it, draining life.

Down in the Entrance Hall, Harry stopped what he was doing to lean on a table. He looked to be in pain but it passed quickly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry looked at Ron and nodded.

"Yeah…fine. Come on, I think it's time we got out on the pitch." Ron waved his brothers along and they headed out towards the Quidditch pitch. Irlynn watched them go and Hermione tugged on her arm.

"We'd better go cheer them on. You know how they get." Irlynn snickered and nodded. Sirius and Snape watched them go and shared a look.

"Looks like we can cooperate," Sirius muttered.

"I would not push your luck, Black."

"Always like you, Snape. Have to disagree with whatever I say. I say the sky is blue and you'd tell me it's orange." Snape just shook his head and walked away. He was not in the mood to argue with Black about such foolish things. He made his way out to the Quidditch pitch to watch the impromptu match. He kept an eye on Irlynn as she cheered Harry on. He had gotten her mind off her first birthday without her parents. That was enough to make him content.


	14. The Serpent's Curse

The Serpent's Curse

**The Serpent's Curse**

July merged into August and the London heat settled in a heavy, humid cloud over the countryside. For once, Harry was glad to be able to stay inside, out of the oppressive heat. He had been studying Dumbledore's notes on Voldemort's Horcruxes. The Headmaster had been around less frequently and Harry was beginning to get worried. He was pacing the sitting room when Sirius walked in.

"You alright, Harry? You've been pacing around for an hour." Harry looked at his godfather and just shook his head. He wasn't sure if he was alright or not.

"I just have this feeling, Sirius. Something's not right. Dumbledore hasn't been here since my birthday. It's nearly the middle of August."

"I'm sure everything is fine. You've got his notes haven't you? I'm sure you've learned something."

"It's mostly ideas of what Voldemort used and where he could have possibly hidden them. But…what about my Occlumensy lessons? Aren't those important too?"

"We can go to the school and see if you'd like." Harry nodded his head vehemently, reaching for the pouch of Floo powder by the fireplace.

At Spinner's End, Irlynn was walking between the shelves of the library when she heard voices in the sitting room. She didn't recognize them at first. One was high pitched and nasally. She tried to concentrate but couldn't figure it out. She inched out of the library and down the hall, keeping out of sight. Irlynn peered around the corner to see Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy sitting with Severus.

"May I get you something?" Severus offered. Both women nodded and he disappeared towards the kitchen. Irlynn gauged the distance from her current position to the kitchen and decided to risk it. She sprinted to the kitchen and pulled the door shut behind her.

"Why are they here?" she hissed. Snape spun around and looked at her.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't. They're Death Eaters, Dad. You don't want them finding me. Why bring them here?"

"I said it doesn't concern you. And do not take that tone with me."

"You've gone mental." With that she stormed out of the room, returning to her room. She couldn't believe what he'd done. He knew it was stupid to bring them to the house. If they went wandering, they'd no doubt find her. Back in the sitting room, Narcissa and Bella looked around.

"It's sort of drag," Bella whispered.

"Shush. He's coming back. We don't want to be rude." Severus returned with a teapot and some cups.

"It was very kind of you to invite us, Severus," Narcissa gushed. He just nodded.

"The Dark Lord believes I would benefit from some….company." Both women snickered behind their hands.

"He's initiated Draco, you know." Snape nodded again.

"Lucius was so proud of him."

"I'm sure."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and soon Narcissa and Bellatrix excused themselves. Snape heaved a huge sigh of relief once they were gone. He despised playing host to people, especially those women. He knew that they would betray their husbands in a heartbeat if they so desired. He set the cups and teapot back in the kitchen and went in search of Irlynn. He checked the library but found it empty. He moved to her room and knocked. He got no response but the door was unlocked. He found her sitting on her bed, flipping through an old school book.

"Whatever you think is going on, you're wrong." She looked up and shrugged.

"It's your house. You can have whoever you want in it. I just thought you might consider who you were letting in."

"I had to let them in to keep up pretenses with the Dark Lord."

"Oh…so he told you to bring them here?" He nodded and she couldn't stop from laughing.

"He's trying to tell you what to do…with women? Aren't they married?"

"I assure you, I have no interest in either of them."

"Well I don't think they saw me anyways."

"No, they did not. You did not come up in discussion at all."

"Nice to know I'm forgettable."

"Hardly." She let out a breath and tossed the book aside.

"I'm hungry…I'm going to make dinner." He just watched her go and smiled to himself. She'd done a lot of growing up over the last few months.

An hour or two later, Harry and Sirius found the school eerily empty. They made their way towards Dumbledore's office, stopping in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Uh I'm afraid we don't know the password. I don't suppose you could tell us whether the Headmaster is in his office or not," Harry rambled.

"Might as well go on up. No one else around anyhow." The gargoyle stepped aside, revealing the spiral staircase leading upwards. Harry stepped on and Sirius followed behind him, a nervous feeling coursing through his veins. The pair reached the top of the stairs to find the door ajar. Harry knocked on the doorframe before walking in.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The room appeared to be empty until they moved in further to find Fawkes hovering just above a low shelf. Sirius peered around it to find Dumbledore sitting on the floor examining something.

"Albus." The Headmaster jumped at the other man's voice. He looked up and caught his breath.

"Sirius…Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir I thought we were supposed to keep searching…but you haven't been around for a few weeks. I was getting worried."

"Oh…yes. Of course. I apologize. I've been busy." He seemed to be shielding something from view.

"If you don't mind me asking what have you been doing?" Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up, giving Harry a clearer view what he'd been examining. It was a small silver ring with an emerald stone in the center.

"I've been looking for this." Harry started to reach for it but Sirius stopped him.

"Be careful." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Is it…one of the others?"

"I believe it is. It shares that same heavy quality as the locket did." Harry leaned closer to examine it. He was careful not to touch it, even though something deep inside him was urging him to. It looked as though it could have belonged to Slytherin.

"Where did you find it?"

"It took me several days to track it down. I was not certain of its location. I had to employ Severus'…hosting skills in order to discover the ring's location." Both Harry and Sirius chuckled at the mention of Snape being hospitable to anyone.

"So…what do we do with it now? I mean…what about the locket?"

"I have destroyed the locket, Harry."

"What? When?"

"On your birthday before I joined the celebration. I didn't want you to worry about it."

"How did you destroy it?" It was Sirius' turn to ask the questions. The Headmaster turned to the sword lying on the shelf above his head. He flicked his wrist and the weapon floated down into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"Here, Harry." Harry took the weapon by the hilt and stared at the blade. He tried to figure out how the sword could destroy a Horcrux.

"I don't think I understand, Sir. How did you know the sword would work?"

"You killed the basilisk in the Chamber with the sword, did you not?"

"Well…yes."

"And was it no the basilisk's fang you used to destroy the diary?" Harry nodded.

"Both came into contact with the basilisk venom."

"Oh." Dumbledore gave Harry a nod, encouraging him to make the move on thee ring. Harry took several deep breaths before lifting the sword in his hands and letting the blade crash down on the center of the ring. The stone split in half and a loud, pained hissing noise escaped it. Harry could feel that same tiny tug in his chest as he had on his birthday. He could feel the piece of Voldemort's soul as it withered and died away. He stumbled backwards, letting the sword slip from his hands. It landed with a clatter on the stone floor.

"Wow," was all he could say. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes lit up as the stone seemed to smolder as an afterthought. He reached a hand out and before either Harry or Sirius could stop him, he touched it. He pulled his hand back immediately, letting out a yelp of pain.

"Albus, are you alright?" Harry looked between his godfather and the Headmaster in concern. Clearly Dumbledore didn't sound alright. And he didn't look alright either. His hand was beginning to turn black and wither.

"I…I do not know. I need you to get Severus here, immediately." Sirius nodded and made his way over to the fireplace. In a matter of minutes Severus appeared in the Headmaster's office. He took one look at the ring and then the elderly wizard's hand.

"You didn't attempt to wear that when you destroyed it, did you?"

"No, Severus I did not." Snape slid his wand through the ring and examined it more closely before letting a noise of annoyance and disbelief. How could Dumbledore be so foolish?

"Whoever this belonged to was smart to curse it."

"Curse? What kind of curse?"

"One that appears to be fatal."


	15. Harsh Reality

Harsh Reality

**Harsh Reality**

Harry stood there, shaking his head. Dumbledore couldn't be dying. He was stronger than anyone he'd known.

"No, it can't be fatal. You're wrong." Snape turned to look at Harry.

"I do not find pleasure in this situation, Mr. Potter."

"Severus, is there anything you can do?" Snape bent down to examine Dumbledore's now painfully blackened hand.

"I believe it may be possible to brew a potion that will slow the process but only for a short time. There is nothing I can do to reverse the curse. It appears to be quite ancient magic."

"Thank you…for whatever you can do." Severus let out a slow breath. He'd left Irlynn home and it always made him nervous to leave her by herself.

"I will return shortly." Before he left, he turned to look at Sirius.

"If you would be willing, I believe for the time being, Irlynn would be safer residing with you."

"Right…of course." Snape disappeared in an emerald blaze, reappearing in his own bedroom. He moved with quick steps to find Irlynn. She was making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Come with me." She put the knife down and looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"I will explain things later. Just come." She grabbed her sandwich and followed him back to the nearest lit fireplace. He kept a firm hand on her as they returned to Hogwarts. She coughed as a few particles of soot filled her lungs. Her sandwich looked quite worse for wear and she let out a groan.

"I was going to eat that," she muttered.

"The elves can probably make you another," Harry said. She looked over at him and smiled a little.

"Come on…let's go see if they're around." The pair left Dumbledore's office and headed down to the kitchens. Sirius sat keeping the Headmaster company as Severus too left the office. He stalked down to the dungeons and the potions stores. He found Horace rummaging through some of the half empty phials.

"Oh…Snape what are you doing down here?"

"I need a few ingredients for a potion."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No." Slughorn looked taken aback at Snape's tone. Snape just pushed past the pudgy man and gathered what he would need for the potion.

Down in the kitchens, one of the house elves had prepared an entire plate of sandwiches for Harry and Irlynn. They sat eating quietly for a while, not knowing what to say. They hadn't spoken much since their birthday. Harry toyed with the crust of his sandwich for a moment more before speaking.

"So…what did you do this week?" She just shrugged.

"Did some reading…Dad and I worked on Occlumensy."

"Oh…that's good. Have you…projected anything?"

"You'd know if I did. Dad says it happened last time because I was scared…I let my own mind wander. But I don't want to be scared whenever I want to project my thoughts and stuff." Harry just nodded his head in understanding. Irlynn looked into her brother's eyes and could see the worry in them.

"What's going on upstairs? Everyone looked really freaked out."

"Dumbledore…he's dying."

"What? No. That's not…how?"

"Slytherin's ring…it was cursed." Harry set the partially eaten sandwich down on the plate and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs. I want to see what's going on." Irlynn set hers down as well and followed.

In his private quarters, Snape stood brewing a purplish potion. It bubbled and frothed as he adjusted the flame beneath the cauldron. He knew speed was of the utmost importance at the moment but a botched potion wouldn't do anyone any good. He paced back and forth in front of the cauldron as the contents continued to simmer. He was so focused on pacing that he didn't' hear the frantic footfalls outside the door until it burst open and Sirius walked in.

"There is a door for a reason, Black."

"He's looking worse. How soon will the potion be done?"

"It can't be rushed." Sirius let out a grunt.

"Just…try and hurry." Sirius stalked out, leaving Severus to crouch over the cauldron. He stirred the potion a time or two counterclockwise. It would do. He poured it carefully into a flask and made his way upstairs to Dumbledore's office. He had just reached the gargoyle when Harry and Irlynn appeared behind him.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. Snape ignored the boy. He strode with purpose up the spiral staircase and through the door to the Headmaster's office. The two teens were hot on his heels. Snape arrived to find Dumbledore slouched over in hiss chair. He didn't look like he could keep his eyes open much longer.

"Drink this." He handed the flask to Sirius who in turn held it to Dumbledore's lips. Harry and Irlynn stood in the doorway, watching as the elderly wizard drank the potion. He looked pained as the purple liquid passed his lips. Snape had begun to pace back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk in agitation. He looked nervous, an expression he rarely exhibited. Sirius finally set the flask down on the desk and helped Dumbledore to sit up a little straighter. His skin had taken back some of its color and his eyes didn't appear quite as dull as they had moments earlier.

"Thank you, Severus." Snape just nodded, looking relieved. Harry crossed the threshold into the room and walked slowly towards the Headmaster.

"Sir…are you alright?" Albus cleared his throat a time or two before nodded wearily to the young man standing beside him.

"I believe I need to rest. I'm sorry we can't pick up where we left off with your lessons today."

"That's alright." Harry took several steps back to allow Dumbledore to stand. The elderly wizard rose and quietly made his way back to his quarters. Fawkes watched his master walk away and shed a single tear. It landed with a 'hiss' on the pile of rubble beneath the bird.

"We should go." All eyes turned to Sirius. He'd been so quiet since they'd returned. He looked as defeated as if he'd been the one cursed by the ring.

"Nothing else we can do here," he added when no one moved. Severus eyed the two fifteenyearolds. He would have to tell Irlynn that she was leaving his care. He took Irlynn aside as Harry went to join Sirius near the fireplace.

"I want you to go with them. I will bring your things as soon as I can." She looked at him in confusion.

"What…why?"

"You will be safer there. I may have to undertake some responsibilities that would leave you too vulnerable otherwise."

"But no one else knows where I am…besides Professor McGonagall. And the Death Eaters wouldn't come in without you being there. Even they aren't that rude." Snape just shook his head.

"I am doing what is best for you and your safety. If it were possible for you to remain with me, I would not let you go." Irlynn bit her lip and glanced at her brother, leaning against the edge of the fireplace and she tried to read his expression. She could tell a part of him wanted her to stay with him. But there was another part she couldn't quite decipher. She finally turned back to her father and took a slow breath.

"But what about Professor McGonagall? Does she need to be told?"

"I will take care of that. Now…go." She hugged him quickly before walked to stand beside Harry and Sirius.

"Take care of her, Black." For the first time in over twenty years, Sirius gave Snape a genuine look of compassion.

"I'd die before letting anything happen to her." In minutes, the three had disappeared from the office. They arrived back at Grimmauld Place to find Kreacher pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"What are you pacing for, Kreacher?" Sirius asked. The elf let out a yelp as he turned around.

"Master startled Kreacher. Kreacher was worried about Master." Irlynn looked skeptical at the elf's supposed sincerity.

"Why were you worried, Kreacher?" Harry questioned.

"Master was gone a long time. Kreacher worried that You-Know-Who got him." Sirius just shook his head and left the kitchen. Harry and Irlynn looked at each other and followed suit.

"Things are getting complicated, aren't they?" she muttered.

"Yeah. I don't know what we're supposed to if Dumbledore gets worse."

Back on school grounds, Snape stood alone, surrounded by the portraits of the previous heads of the school and let out a slow breath. His plans were slowly started unravel before his eyes. He knew that he had taught Irlynn all he could about Occlumensy. She would know what to do when the time came to execute her studies. But he worried that the Dark Lord would find her first, discover the entire truth about who she was and just what she meant to the former Potions Master. He couldn't help feeling a sense of dread knotting his stomach. The curse was going to change everything and not for the better.


	16. Deadly Admissions

Deadly Admissions

**Deadly Admissions**

Several hours after Harry and Irlynn had returned to Grimmauld Place, Snape appeared with her belongings. Harry excused himself, leaving the two to talk. Irlynn toyed with a stray stand of hair as she looked at her father. A part of her wanted to hate him, feeling abandoned.

"Why exactly is it safer for me here?"

"In the very near future I may be expected to entertain guests that would jeopardize your safety. It would not be fair to keep you confined to your room or the library."

"Oh." She looked away from him. His explanation seemed plausible and even paternal.

"But I'll still see you right? We can still go to Diagon Alley to get my school things?"

"I think it best if I pick up your supplies for you." She just nodded. In an uncharacteristic gesture, he pulled her to him in a firm hug. He didn't care if Harry or Black saw. She hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

"I have to go. I need to tend to the Headmaster."

"I'll write you…or something." He simply patted her shoulder before disappearing through the Floo Network. She let out a breath and picked up her bags, dragging them upstairs. She found Harry wandering the library.

"He's gone now. You can stop avoiding me like I'm contagious."

"I wasn't avoiding you. I was giving you time alone." She let out a sound that could have been a laugh.

"Thanks."

"SO what do you think school will be like this term?" she asked as they sat down on a couch.

"I don't know. I mean…Voldemort's building up his army. And now Dumbledore's hurt. What if…what if the school isn't safe anymore?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't let the school become unsafe just because he's hurt. He's bound to have safeguards in place." She sounded as though she were trying to convince herself as much as her brother.

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was resting comfortably in his own quarters. He gazed down at his withered hand. How could he have been so foolish? In his own zeal to deliver a critical blow to the Dark Lord, he weakened his own powers and Harry's resources. The pain had lessened thanks to Severus' potion but it still aches. In fact his entire arm seemed to pulse with discomfort. As he leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes, a knock resounded on the doorframe.

"Come in." Snape stepped over the threshold and placed a rather large flask on the side table.

"I've brewed enough potion for the next few days."

"Thank you, Severus."

"I cannot guarantee how long it will extend the time you have left."

"What you have given me is enough. How is Irlynn?"

"She is safe. As is Mr. Potter. I do not believe it would be wise to allow them back to school this term. It is too accessible to the Dark Lord." His tone was bitter.

"They must continue their education Severus. And Harry has a task he must complete. He must complete it if he is to defeat Voldemort."

"I understand, Headmaster."

"When…when I am no longer here, I need you to help him, guide him."

"I don't know what his task is."

"He will need someone he can count on. Someone he can trust"

"Then perhaps you should ask Black."

"Sirius would wish to protect him from what he must do. You would not."

"I would imagine it would not be for a time yet. You should rest." Dumbledore nodded and rested his injured hand atop his chest, letting his sky blue eyes close. Just as Snape shut the door, his left forearm began to burn. He didn't need to pull up his sleeve to know what was happening. He made his way out of the castle as quickly as he could and off the grounds. With a 'pop' he disappeared.

He rematerialized just inside the foyer of Malfoy Manor. He spotted Lucius looking slightly displeased that his home was once again being used as a meeting hall for the Dark Lord. Snape simply walked past the other man and took a seat in the back. He had the feeling that this would be another long, tedious meeting about tactics. However, just as he sat down, he spotted Wormtail talking with Voldemort. Snape moved as discreetly as he could into hearing range.

"Speak up Wormtail." Pettigrew was shaking like a leaf under his Master's gaze. He had recently recalled a disturbing bit of news and yet here was afraid to tell his Master.

"I…I…there is something you should know. Something about the boy's sister." Voldemort's eyes lit up.

"Yes? What is it you fool?" Wormtail could see Voldemort's wand hand flexing anxiously.

"They are not siblings…not twins." Voldemort's forehead furrowed.

"What do you mean, Wormtail?" From a short distance away, Snape's sallow skin was ghostly white. He'd been lax in his mind control of Pettigrew and now Irlynn's secret was in danger. If Severus moved to interrupt or intrude it would only irritate the Dark Lord. But if he stood by and let his secret be revealed, he would be more than likely dead.

"They don't have the same father."

"Who is the girl's father? Spit it out!" Wormtail could feel a pair of eyes drilling into the back of his head and he visibly shivered with fear.

"I…I don't…"

"You know, Wormtail. And you will tell me, one way or another."

"S-Snape…it's Snape." In that moment, Severus was certain his heart ceased to beat. Voldemort's red eyes lit up like Christmas lights and then a laugh escaped him.

"How interesting." Wormtail just nodded before scurrying off. Voldemort scanned the room in search of Severus but he was not there. His upper lip curled into a vicious grin. Voldemort swept through the room and approached Lucius and Narcissa. They had been standing out in the foyer.

"Has Severus arrived yet?"

"I believe I saw him." Narcissa could not meet the wizard's eyes.

"I do not see him inside."

"I was certain I saw him go inside and sit down. I'm sure of it, My Lord." The grin had turned to a scowl as he stormed off. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked around them for any sign of Snape but they too had no luck. At that very instant, Severus was long gone. He had returned to Spinner's End and was gathering as much as he could from the library and his potions stores. He threw a suitcase of clothing together as quickly as he could and then took the Floo to Hogwarts. He would need to inform Dumbledore of what had happened. Once he had stored his belongings in his private quarters, he made his way back to Albus' quarters. The Headmaster was not there. Finding it curious and unsettling, he went in search of other staff members. He nearly ran over Professor Flitwick in his haste.

"Can I help you Severus?"

"I am looking for Dumbledore."

"I believe he's in the kitchens." Snape gave the wizard a nod and headed in that direction. He found Albus enjoying a peaceful meal in the company of the house elves.

"Severus…I assure you I am-"

"There is a problem." Dumbledore set his fork down.

"Problem?"

"I'll explain when we get to where we're going." Dumbledore immediately stood up and followed the younger man back to his office. They stood in front of the fireplace and Snape took a fistful of Floo Powder from the pouch hanging from the mantle.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place." He threw in the handful of powder and stepped through the flames. He appeared in the sitting room. They heard voices coming from the kitchen and hastily made their way down. Irlynn, Harry and Sirius were eating dinner when the pair walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, sounding encouraged that Dumbledore was up and about.

"Good evening Harry. We are sorry to interrupt your dinner but Severus informs me there is a matter of the utmost urgency that we need to discuss." Irlynn turned to look at her father and she shivered when she saw how much concern was hidden behind his gaze.

"What is it?" Her voice was raspy and weak. She took a sip of pumpkin juice to try and moisten her throat. He didn't speak for a moment, unsure of how best to inform them that the Dark Lord knew the entire truth. All eyes were fixed on him and he could sense they wanted an explanation. He looked away from Irlynn as he contemplated what to say.

"Out with it Snape. What is going on here?" Sirius demanded. It was after all his house.

"He knows about Irlynn."

"We already knew that you git." Even Dumbledore couldn't hide the dark look he sent Sirius' way. Severus knew he shouldn't stoop to Sirius' level but he couldn't help it. It was part of their history, a habit too hard to break.

"No. As usual you jump to conclusions, Black. He knows that I am her father."


	17. Farewell My Friend

Farewell My Friend

**Farewell My Friend**

"How did you let that slip?"

"I did not let it slip, you berk."

"What do we do now? What happens now?" Irlynn looked truly frightened and Snape didn't blame her.

"You should be safe here. The house' location is hidden."

"What about you? He's going to hurt you, isn't he?" Snape exhaled through his nose before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to be concerned with that."

"Like hell I don't. You're my father…you're all I've got now besides Harry…and Voldemort already wants him dead. I think I have a right to be worried about you."

"Severus, she has a point." Severus was quivering with anger. It was mostly self-loathing that he had allowed Wormtail to gain clarity long enough to share the information with the Dark Lord.

"It was my lapse in diligence that allowed this happen. Therefore I will deal with any consequences that result from it."

"Seems to happen quite often lately…that lapse in diligence," Sirius muttered.

"We are not going to solve anything by arguing," Dumbledore interjected. Suddenly, all of the energy seemed to leave the elderly wizard. Instinctively, Irlynn stood up to offer him her chair. The kitchen fell silent as the five avoided each others gazes. No one knew what to say or do. There seemed to be no quick fix for what had happened.

"Severus, do believe Voldemort would have any reason to question your loyalties given this new information."

"I am uncertain. He may believe I have betrayed him…or he may believe that I was simply taking care of my child."

"I know it is risky but I would like you to return to him…figure out which it is."

"Of course, Headmaster." Irlynn gave him a nervous look but he tried to ignore it.

"Why don't you stay for a while, Albus…until you're strength has come back a little," Sirius offered. Dumbledore nodded and leaned back against the chair. Just then Kreacher walked in, bowing in Dumbledore's presence.

"May Kreacher get you anything, Sir?"

"Tea would be nice. Thank you." The house elf nodded and set about putting a pot on to steep. With one last look around the room, Snape walked away. Without a word, Irlynn left the room as well. Harry bit his lip before going after her. He found her in her room.

"For a minute I thought you went after him."

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"I get that you're worried…"

"No you don't. You don't get why I'm worried. He could die…or worse. You don't know what that feels like. You didn't know your dad." Harry felt the tips of his ears burn with anger.

"You just shut up. Don't talk about my dad." She looked at him.

"You know…you're jealous of me. You won't admit it but you are. You can't stand that my Dad is still alive."

"Jealous? Of Snape. You've gone completely mental. I couldn't care less about your dad. At least my dad tried to keep me safe." Irlynn's eyes flashed with heated fury. She picked up her wand and pointed it at him, her hand shaking.

"Get out. Get out or I'll hex you into next year." He didn't move. With a subtle wave her wand, she sent him flying out of the room and across the hall. The door slammed just as he pulled himself to his feet.

Back at Malfoy Manor, the other Death Eaters had been dismissed when Snape walked in. He found Voldemort pacing back and forth, admiring a large painting on one of the walls. For a while, neither man spoke. Voldemort continued to pace, his eyes fixed on the piece of artwork.

"You have not been honest with me, Severus."

"My Lord?"

"The girl…Potter's sister. Wormtail tells me she is your child." Severus stiffened for a moment.

"He is a confused and pitiful man. His ramblings should be taken with a rather large grain of salt."

"I do not believe he would lie to me, Severus." At this, the Dark Lord spun around to face Snape. Snape let out a breath and nodded.

"She is my child. But I did not find out until very recently. Her mother and I were long estranged."

"Not enough."

"I would hardly call a one night encounter rekindling any sort of affiliation, My Lord."

"Perhaps. So it was you who took the girl from me last year."

"I may not have known about her until now but she is still my daughter. I have a duty to her…whether I like it or not."

"Noble principles Snape." Severus remained silent.

"I trust your…affinity to the girl will not stop you from serving me."

"Of course not."

"Then you will tell me where she is now."

"I do not know."

"You don't know where you own child resides?"

"Upon the death of her adoptive mother and father, Dumbledore took it upon himself to keep her hidden, even from me. Unlike with the Potters, I do not believe it would be so simple to break the Fidelius Charm in this case. And I do not know with whom he would have entrusted the information." Voldemort ran a slender finger over his chin.

"And if I may say so, My Lord she is not much of an asset to our cause. She and Potter have known each other…for an insignificant amount of time. Using her a second time would be a liability."

"I suppose you are correct, Severus. Thank you." Snape nodded and took his leave. He breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to Hogwarts. He was making his way towards Dumbledore's office when Minerva stopped him.

"He's not in his office."

"Is he still at Black's?"

"He's in the Hospital Wing. Things have gotten worse." Her usually calm, cool demeanor was riddled with worry lines. He followed her back to the Hospital Wing. Despite his own clam exterior, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. Dumbledore shouldn't be worse than he'd been an hour ago. The potion should still be working. When they arrived, they found Madam Pomfrey bent over a very pale Albus Dumbledore. Immediately Snape was at the elderly wizard's side.

'Did you take more potion?" All Albus could do was nod his head.

"I'm afraid the initial illness was more severe than we thought. It also seems that the illness has adapted to the potion," the mediwitch explained. Snape paled. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not now, not yet.

"He's resting as comfortably as I could get him. I'm not sure how long he has." She sounded desperate, that Snape would have another concoction that could help, that could save the Headmaster. Minerva seemed to have similar sentiments.

"Is there anything else you can do, Severus?" He stood up and faced the two women.

"I am uncertain. I will have to see what I can find." They both nodded and watched him leave. As he left the Hospital Wing, a thought began forming in the back of his mind. It was a horrid idea, barbaric and it went against everything he thought he believed in, but it would end the Headmaster's suffering. And he wouldn't be the first person he had killed.

Snape turned down a set of stairs and ended up a the Potions storeroom. Thankfully Slughorn was nowhere to be seen. Snape browsed the shelves as quickly as he could until he found what he was looking for. Tucking the vial into his robes, he headed for the kitchens, retrieving a cup of tea with lemon. Out of the view of the house elves he mixed the contents of the vial with the tea. He steeled himself as he returned to Dumbledore's bedside. Minerva had left and Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Severus gently set the cup down on the bedside and shook the Headmaster.

"I've brought you some tea." Albus nodded weakly and Snape helped him sit up, handing him the tea. Dumbledore took small sips at first until he found that his throat remained parched after each swallow. In a matter of minutes the tea was gone and the elderly wizard was slouched against the pillow. Snape laid the man down and felt for a pulse. It was faint but fairly steady.

"Forgive me." He placed a hand over Albus' nose and mouth, watching as Dumbledore's body jerked a time or two feebly against the oxygen deprivation. Snape placed his other hand on the man's wrist, feeling for a pulse. He stood still as the gentle thread of life slipped away from the old man. After an agonizing four or five minutes, the plus disappeared altogether. Severus stayed where he was for a moment or two more to be entirely sure. When he removed his hands he noticed that Dumbledore's eyes were partially open. He ran a few fingers over the lids to close them out of respect. It would change everything but it was a necessary loss. He would have to take over, guide Potter and keep Irlynn safe. With one final look at his mentor, Severus walked away.


	18. Keep Moving On

Keep Moving On

**Keep Moving On**

A short time later, Minerva returned to the Hospital Wing to find Poppy pulling a sheet over Dumbledore's lifeless body. She paled and had to grip the nearest bedpost to keep upright.

'What happened?"

"I left him for a few minutes…not long and when I came back…he was gone. It was worse than we had thought." Minerva took several breaths to try and steady her nerve. The Order had to be notified.

"Did he suffer?"

"I don't think so. It looks like he just drifted off." After giving Poppy a firm, reassuring hug, Minerva made her way to her office. Her hands shook as she gripped the Floo Powder.

"12 Grimmauld Place." When she appeared in the sitting room, she found Sirius reading a book.

"Minerva." He set the book down and offered her a seat when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Albus…he's dead."

"What? No. Snape made that potion to…to keep him alive."

"It wasn't enough. But he didn't suffer. He drifted off and didn't wake up."

Sirius swallowed several times. It seemed impossible. Dumbledore was supposed to be infallible, indestructible. "I…I'll have to tell Harry."

"I want to inform the rest of the Order first."

Sirius nodded. "Right…I'll call a meeting." He stood and ran a hand through his hair. "You're sure he didn't suffer?"

She nodded and stood as well. "Let me know when everyone has arrived."

He stayed where he was for a moment after she had disappeared back through the fireplace. He was still trying to process the idea that Dumbledore was gone. What did that mean for their fight against Voldemort? Could they keep it quiet and out of the press? These thoughts raced through his mind as he set about contacting the members of the Order. When he reached Remus, he found his friend staring gloomily at an open book.

"Remus, are you alright?"

There werewolf looked up, startled. "I'm…fine. What can I do for you?"

"We're calling an emergency meeting at the house."

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Is Harry alright?"

"Harry is fine. I'll explain everything once we've all gathered."

By the time Sirius pulled his head from the fireplace, a crowd had begun to gather in the kitchen. Silently, he went to join them. Surprisingly, Minerva was already present. She gave him a somber look as he stepped to the head of the table. Arthur Weasley pulled the door shut behind him to ensure privacy. Chairs cringed beneath weight as they waited for Sirius to speak.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I apologize if we've pulled away from pressing matters but..." A pause. "Dumbledore is dead."

Gasps issued from every person in the room. Hands gripped arms in attempts to console whoever was nearby. As quickly as the stunned silence settled, the questions began.

"It can't be true. Are you absolutely sure?" "Where is he? What happened?" "Who found him? Who else knows about this?"

Minerva held up her hands in an attempt to calm the group. "I know we are all shocked and dismayed by what has happened but we need to stay calm." She turned to Molly. "We are certain. He fell ill very suddenly yesterday and the sickness progressed more rapidly than any of us expected. Poppy Pomfrey was the one who found him. It appeared he had drifted off to sleep and had not woken up."

"What was he ill with?" Tonks asked from the rear of the room.

"He tried to destroy an old relic and ended up being cursed by it."

More murmurs circulated through the room. "Does the Ministry know? What about the Daily Prophet?"

Heads turned to look at the stolid form of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "The Ministry has not heard any news of Dumbledore's death. I believe it would be wise to keep this quiet for as long as possible."

"What about Harry? Someone has to tell him." Remus' voice barely cut through the din around him.

"I'll do it. I'm his godfather. It should be me."

He and Minerva exchanged glances and dismissed the group. People left the house in pairs or small groups, all whispering softly amongst themselves. Molly pulled Minerva aside for a brief talk while Sirius sunk down into a chair next to Remus.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him. He thought things were alright…that Dumbledore would be alive for a while longer." He twisted the collar of his shirt. "I don't know what to expect."

"Expect him to be angry, furious even. He'll no doubt blame someone for what's happened, even if it wasn't their fault."

Sirius laughed. It came out as strained. "He'll blame Snape. He was the one who gave Albus a potion to slow the process. And I don't blame Harry…if he blames old Snivelly."

Behind them, Molly and Arthur made their way out of the kitchen, Minerva not far behind them. They were going to bring Ron and Hermione to Grimmauld Place. They hadn't seen Harry or Irlynn in several weeks and they needed to know what had happened.

Sirius suddenly noticed how empty the room was and slowly pushed his chair away from the table. Remus followed suit and the two men parted company at the foot of the staircase. Sirius began the ascent up to Harry's room, his legs and feet feeling like they were stuck in mud. Dread had spilled through into his veins as he climbed higher and higher. By the time he reached Harry's door, he was certain he was out of breath. He knocked twice, awaiting an answer.

"Come in." Harry's voice sounded tired.

Sirius pushed the door open to find Harry lying on his bed, flipping through an old Quidditch magazine. Their eyes met and Harry's face lit up a little. The boy pushed himself to a sitting position to make room for his godfather.

"Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you."

Harry nodded. "What is it? If it's about earlier….we just…had a fight is all."

Sirius was momentarily distracted. "Fight? You and Irlynn?"

"I told her I was worried about her and she told me I didn't know what I was talking about because my dad was dead…"

Sirius cringed in sympathy for his godson. "Is this the first time you two have come to blows like this?"

"We've argued before…but nothing like this. She actually hexed me out of her room."

"Let her cool off. Give her some space."

"So…the fight wasn't what you wanted to talk about?"

Sirius shook his head. "Harry…I don't know to say this but…Dumbledore…he died earlier today."

"What do you mean? He was fine….that potion Snape gave him…it worked."

"I'm afraid it didn't. The curse was stronger than anyone realized."

"But…why didn't Snape do something more?"

"He couldn't. It wouldn't have done anything."

"How….how did he…was it…?" Harry was beyond making complete sentences.

"Madam Pomfrey believes he just fell asleep and didn't wake up. It was just too much for him."

Harry was on his feet, pacing, trying to think. "I don't…what happens now? What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to defeat Voldemort by myself." His footfalls grew heavier and more agitated as he continued pace.

Sirius let out a breath. "We'll figure it out." He stood. "Come on…I think I heard Molly say that Ron and Hermione were going to be over for a while.

Harry reluctantly followed his godfather back downstairs. They found, Ron and Hermione just emerging from the fireplace in the sitting room. Footsteps from the kitchen alerted them to Snape's presence as well. As soon as she spotted Harry, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"We're so sorry. Mrs. Weasley told us everything."

"I'm fine, Hermione." He felt awkward having his friend cling to him like this, even if he understood her grief and fear. When she finally let go, Harry was able to turn to Snape.

"You did everything you could for him, right?"

"Yes. There was nothing else that could be done."

"So…what happens now, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know…"

"You've got to find the rest of them," Irlynn's voice answered from the doorway. Harry turned to see his sister holding Dumbledore's notes on the Horcruxes.

"Uh…right…but…what are the rest of them?"

It was her turn to shrug. She gave him the book and went to stand next to her father. Her gaze pierced Harry's skin like needles as he flipped through the pages. She had gone through and made her own notes on some of the pages. The page on a goblet belonging to Helga Hufflepuff was covered in her writing.

"What's this?"

"It sounds like a possibility." She didn't look at him when she spoke.

"Where do you think it would be?" Hermione asked.

Snape took the book from Harry's hand and examined the crude drawing on one of the pages. He had seen the goblet before but he couldn't recall where.

"I will attempt to find where this could be hidden."

Harry blinked at Snape's willingness to help. "Uh…thank you, Sir."

Snape merely nodded and moved to disapparate from the premises.


	19. Wreath of Knowledge

Wreath of Knowledge

**Wreath of Knowledge**

The next few days were quiet at Grimmauld Place. Harry and Irlynn continued their cold shouldering and Ron and Hermione settled in. August was fast reaching its end and none of them was the least bit concerned with returning for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's death was still weighing heavily on their minds. Even Kreacher had adopted a more reserved attitude. He stayed out of the way, skulking into the kitchen on very rare occasions. No word had come from Snape on whether he'd been able to gather any information on Hufflepuff's Goblet or not and harry was growing more antsy by the day.

"Harry, please just sit down. You've been pacing for hours and it's making me light headed," Hermione complained as the three of them sat in the library.

"Sorry. I just…why hasn't he come back yet?"

"Don't know, mate. But…why not focus on something else…I mean like finding another one."

Harry let out an annoyed breath and continued to pace. Hermione groaned and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Ronald has a point. We have to look at this from multiple perspectives. The sooner we find the other Horcruxes while Snape hunts this one, the sooner Voldemort will be weakened."

"Ok…say you're right and we find the other ones…and we destroy them….what happens then? I've never killed anyone before. I don't think I have it in me to kill anyone…not even Voldemort."

"Pretend he's Malfoy," Ron suggested with a chortle.

"That's not funny, Ron." Hermione gave him a dark look. "You'll figure something out, Harry."

He heaved a sigh and finally sat down, Dumbledore's book sitting on the end table next to him. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. Irlynn had gone through more if it than he'd realized. As he read her neat handwriting, he began to feel guilty for the fight. Hermione noticed the change in his facial expression and leaned over.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at her. "I'm alright…just…thinking. I think I'm going too outside for a bit…clear my head."

He set the book back on the table and made his way downstairs. The floor was empty as he made his way out to the backyard. He let the door shut behind him with a 'smack' before shoving his hands in his pockets and wandering through the yard.

On the opposite side, Irlynn lay beneath a tree, her eyes closed and arms propped beneath her head. She'd been worried about her father as well. And that feeling only seemed to fuel her anger towards her brother. The rational part of her mind kept telling her to forget the fight…it was meaningless. Yet, no matter how much the rational part of her brain scolded her, the emotional side drowned it out. She could be just as stubborn as her father if she so desired.

Harry made his way around the perimeter of the yard, finally spotting Irlynn. He considered turning around but there was no reason he couldn't just walk by her. So, he continued on his way until he was at her side.

"I…wanted to say thanks for looking through Dumbledore's notes…they're really helpful."

Her eyes opened slightly. "Yeah."

"Look…Can we not do this anymore? It was one stupid fight." He sunk to his knees beneath the shade of the tree.

"I guess I did overreact a little…"

"Yeah…just a little. We…I could really use your help with finding the other Horcruxes."

"Fine…but you're still a git."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I am not."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Ok…ok."

They stood and together, headed back into the house. Just as they entered the hall leading to the stairs, Ron and Hermione appeared. Hermione's eyes shone and the excited energy running through her was visible.

"What is it?"

"We found one…at least we think we did."

"What is it? Where?"

Despite her residual anger with her brother, Irlynn couldn't fight the excitement that was building around her. Hermione handed Harry Dumbledore's journal and pointed to the marked page. Irlynn peered over his shoulder as he examined what his friends had discovered.

"It fits…it belonged to one of the founders. But…where are we going to find it?"

"Ravenclaw's Diadem," Irlynn read aloud. Her eyes lit up when she saw the drawing. "I've seen that before."

All three Gryffindors turned to her in exhilaration. "Where?" they asked in unison.

"In the Common Room. There's a statue of Ravenclaw and she's wearing this…the diadem."

"So you're saying it could be somewhere at Hogwarts?" Ron mumbled.

"Could be. But we aren't going to find out unless we go. Come on." She pulled Harry by the sleeve towards the fireplace in the sitting room. They got as far as the center table when Kreacher appeared.

"Where is Harry Potter going? He mustn't leave this place."

Harry let out a breath. "It's ok, Kreacher. We'll be ok. We're just going to-" Before he could finish, Sirius loomed in the doorway.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

"Master is welcome."

"Harry…where do you think you're going on your own?"

"Sirius…I'm not on my own. I've got Irlynn and Ron and Hermione with me. And we're going to Hogwarts…there's something we need there…some supplies."

"I don't want you going alone…not even there. We don't' know whether word has gotten out about Dumbledore or not. For all we know, He could be at the school."

"Ok…then come with us…please…we need to go. It's really important."

Sirius gave the foursome a nod and followed them through the fireplace. They appeared in Dumbledore's office. Harry looked around, a look of scrutiny on his face.

"What are you looking for?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." Another glance around. "Ron, Hermione…take Gryffindor's Sword and head to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Irlynn…see if you can find anything the Ravenclaw Common Room. I'll meet you there when we're done."

She nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I've got something else I need to find." He turned to his godfather. "Can you make sure Irlynn is safe?"

"Of course."

As a group, they made their way down the spiral staircase. Stepping around the stone gargoyle, they split and went their separate ways. Harry made his way to the third floor girls' bathroom. As soon as he walked in, he was met by Moaning Myrtle.

"Hi Myrtle."

She giggled. "Hello, Harry."

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I've got to get something out of the Chamber of Secrets."

The ghost gave a little sniffle and floated away. Harry turned his attention to the sinks and began to speak in Parseltongue. The sink began to move, presenting the long drop down to the Chamber. He held his breath as he jumped down the hole, hoping Fawkes was still around to get him out.

In the Ravenclaw Common Room, Irlynn was searching around the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in a fruitless effort to locate the diadem. She finally gave up and sunk onto a couch. Ron held Gryffindor's Sword loosely in his hand as he watched his friend sink in defeat.

"I thought it would have been here. I mean it's on the statue."

From above them, a sullen ghost appeared; the Gray Lady. She settled in front of the statue and gave it a sad look. Sirius ran a hand over his eyes in frustration and when he looked back he nearly jumped. There was an almost uncanny resemblance between the figment and the statue.

"Pardon me," he said. The woman looked at him and nodded.

"This may sound strange but…you look like that statue."

She smiled a somber smile. "It was me…"

"You're...Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hermione gasped. How had she not known that? How had she not noticed before?

"I am."

"Then maybe you can help us…We think a very dark wizard may have taken your Diadem and used to make a Horcrux for himself," Irlynn explained.

Rowena's ghost sighed. "I don't know of a dark wizard but I know of a boy. It was many years ago. I had hidden it in a tree, shortly before I died and he found it. He was fascinated by it and he told me would put in a place that he knew of…a place no one else could find. I don't know where he put it."

"We could try a summoning spell," Hermione suggested. She pulled her wand from her sleeve and raised it. "Accio Diadem." Nothing happened and she frowned.

"It should have worked."

"Hermione, he hid it somewhere…somewhere no one else could find."

"He said no one would find it unless they knew how to look."

Suddenly, a light went off in Sirius' mind. He was on his feet, ushering the three teens from the Common Room.

"We've got to wait for Harry," Ron protested.

"He should be here soon. But I think I know where she means. I think I've been there before."

"Where?" Just then Harry rounded the corner carrying an armful of basilisk fangs. Irlynn stepped forward to take some of them.

"Did we find anything?" he asked.

"Sirius thinks he knows where the diadem is," Hermione informed him.

"Brilliant. Where is it?"

The older wizard led them down a series of corridors and staircases until they reached a stretch of blank wall. The four teens stared at it in confusion. Sirius motioned for them to back up and took a breath. He began to pace back and forth three times, his eyes shut in concentration. Before them a door appeared. He stopped pacing and pulled it open. The sight inside astounded them all.

"Amazing…it's the Room of Requirement," Hermione breathed. Ron and Harry shared an eye roll.

"Yeah…James and I found it ages ago. Really brilliant thing to have around. You just have to think of what you want and it will appear," Sirius answered.

Harry walked over the threshold and began searching for the diadem. There were piles upon piles of books and chests in the room. It was almost as expansive as the Great Hall or the Quidditch Pitch.

"How are we supposed to find it in here?" Ron called from around a pile of old books.

"Maybe we could try the summoning spell from in here?" Irlynn responded.

Harry did his best to keep the fangs from falling as he pulled out his wand. "Accio Diadem." A whizzing sound echoed in the room as books went flying and pages fluttered. In a matter of moments a crown-like object sat at Harry's feet.

"Found it!" he called. The group reassembled around him and looked at it with suspicion.

"You don't think its cursed do you?" Irlynn breathed.

"Well I'm touching it to find out," Harry muttered. He bent down and tapped it with the tip of one of the fangs. At such close range, he could feel that pull deep within that he'd felt with the locket. As best he could he stabbed the diadem with one of the fangs. It hissed and crackled and whined like the ring had done before. A puff something black erupted from it as the object withered.


	20. Coercion in His Name

Coercion in His Name

**Coercion in His Name**

The final days of August approached, bringing with them surprisingly cool days. Harry and company had returned to 12 Grimmauld Place triumphant in their hunt for Ravenclaw's Diadem yet they had still heard no word from Snape. Even Sirius was beginning to get concerned over the greasy git.

"I wish he'd at least check in, to let us know he's alright," Irlynn muttered in annoyance over breakfast.

"Maybe he can't…like Voldemort's got him under close watch."

"He's gotten away before…I just wish I knew what was going on."

Harry could only nod at his sister's frustration. He didn't want to say anything against Snape for fear of Irlynn getting mad at him again. It was very clear to him that his sister had her father's temper.

Far from them, in Malfoy Manor, Snape lurked in a darkened alcove, watching the family interact. From what he'd been able to gather in the past few days, one of the Malfoys knew where Voldemort had hidden the goblet. He'd also been able to probe the Dark Lord's mind briefly during a gathering. Irlynn's suspicions had been validated.

"He's getting restless, Lucius…isn't there something we can do?"

"Short of bringing him Potter bound and gagged, I don't know. We don't eve know where the boy is."

"Hogwarts will be starting soon. He'll be there."

"Dumbledore will be protecting him."

"Pettigrew managed to get in and capture him from under Dumbledore's nose," she whispered.

From where he stood, Snape let out a tired sigh. He was getting nowhere with his spying. Either they knew nothing about the location of the goblet or they did not care to discuss it for fear of the Dark Lord discovering them. He watched the pair walk off towards the dining room and started step from the shadows. A noise to his left made his stop dead in his tracks. A voice called out and it made him cringes; Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Cissy!"

Narcissa turned around to greet her sister. She appeared annoyed but she masked it well. "What is it Bella?"

Snape stepped as far out of the shadows as he could to catch what was being exchanged. Bellatrix had an excited glint her eye and she couldn't keep still. After having observed Narcissa and Lucius, Severus knew that she was low on patience.

"I must speak with the Dark Lord immediately."

Narcissa shook her head. "He asked not to be disturbed."

"It is of importance. You know he hates to not know things. What I have to tell him is more important than not wishing to be disturbed, Cissy."

"I'll tell him. What is it?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened in anger and she shook her head. "No. I have to tell him. It was I who found out about what happened."

"About what? Bella what are you going about? You aren't making any sense."

Bellatrix let out a huff. "Dumbledore. He's dead."

Narcissa blinked a time or two before letting out a shriek of laughter. Her sister glared heatedly, waiting for the amusement to subside. In the shadows, Snape went rigid. How had Bellatrix found out? No one outside of the Order and the Hogwarts staff was supposed to know. More importantly, did she know it had been he that had done the deed?

"No really…what's happened."

"Don't believe me. But the Dark Lord will. He will reward his faithful servant."

With that she pushed past her sibling and strode off in the direction of the bedrooms. By that time, Lucius had stuck his head out, having heard the commotion.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

Narcissa shook her head in disbelief. "She wouldn't go to him unless she was. She knows how much he dislikes lies." They pair disappeared back into the dining room, leaving Snape access to leave the cramped alcove. In all of the fervor over Dumbledore, a thought had occurred to him. He'd narrowed it down to the Malfoy line but perhaps it was just a little more distant than he'd considered before. He slowly headed in the direction she had gone, hoping to catch her on her return. He didn't have to wait long. They nearly collided in the corridor as she raced full tilt out of the Dark Lord's private quarters.

"Oh…Snape I didn't see you." She looked as crazed as she had upon her release from Azkaban two years previous.

"Clearly. However, I wish to speak with you. It is a matter of some urgency."

She nodded and followed him at a slightly calmer pace out of the mansion. They disapparated to Spinner's End. Upon getting comfortable, he gave her what he could muster of a genuine smile.

"I overheard you informing the Dark Lord of Dumbledore's death."

"Yes. He was…very appreciative of the information."

"Did you learn how he died?"

Bella shook her head, her eyes conveying her disappointment. "No."

Snape let a small sigh of relief. His secret was still safe. They fell silent. A clink of cup against saucer punctuated the air between them for some minutes before Snape spoke again.

"He entrusted you with something didn't he?" A pause. "The Dark Lord."

Her brow knit together in suspicion. "Perhaps."

"Do you have it somewhere safe?"

"Of course I do. He trusts me. I am his faithful and loyal servant."

Snape did all he could to not roll his eyes. "I'm sure you are. However, he has expressed his concern that the current location may not be as safe as he originally believed."

Her eyes bulged in disbelief. She shook her head vigorously but he simply countered her gesture. He needed to make her believe he was telling the truth. "The Dark Lord has asked me to keep it for now."

"Where?"

"The school. With Dumbledore gone, the school's defenses will be weakened. I am still employed there and no one will think to look there for the item."

"How do you know that, Snape?"

"If anyone attempts to take it, I'll kill them. That is how I know. Bank vaults can be broken into, even in Gringotts."

She sat back on the couch, contemplating what he'd told her. Parts of it did seem plausible. She had been apprehensive to place the object in her vault. The goblins there couldn't be trusted. And with Dumbledore no longer in control of Hogwarts, defenses would be lax.

"Alright. I'll give it to you."

A smirk and a nod. "Thank you."

The following morning, they met outside the front steps of Gringotts. She carried a large bag over her shoulder as she approached him.

"I'll bring it to you here."

"That's acceptable."

With a confident air, she strode up the steps and glared the guards down. The probed her briefly before allowing her enter the building. One of the guards looked nervously over at Snape as he stood in the relative shadows of the building, waiting.

Once inside, Bellatrix made her way down to her vault. She pushed the goblin aside and inserted the key herself.

"I will be a moment." Another cold stare and she was within the confines of the vault. She looked around the large room for a moment, trying to recall where she'd placed the object. Her eyes finally drifted upwards to see the golden glint on a high shelf. She raised her wand and pointed it directly at the goblet.

"Accio goblet." She was careful not to dislodge any of the other items around it. She'd placed a rather painful spell on the rest of the contents of her vault. She delicately placed the cup in the bag and pushed the door open.

The goblin sat looking very cross in the small car as he waited for her. Without a word, she slid back into the empty seat and the car moved upwards. She stepped out into the morning light and had to squint for a moment to readjust her eyes. The guards parted, giving her a wide birth as she descended the front steps. Wordlessly, Snape took the bag, peering at the contents.

"It will be safe?" she asked.

He nodded, closing the bag. "It will be safe."

After another look, they parted company. Bellatrix disapparated from the spot, leaving a few bystanders startled. Snape took calm steps away from the bank, searching for a more secluded area from which to disappear. He had no reason to draw attention to himself. He finally found a vacant alley way and disappeared. When he reappeared, he stood in the front foyer of 12 Grimmauld Place. He could hear the noise coming from the kitchen and proceeded downstairs. Snape loomed in the doorway, observing Harry and company sitting down to a late breakfast. Irlynn was the first to feel his presence.

"Dad. You're back." She gave him a quick hug, knowing how much he disliked affection in front of others.

"What's in the bag?" Harry asked.

Snape handed the bag over and Harry lifted it onto the table. He recognized the heavy quality immediately, even before he opened the bag. He pulled the material of the bag from around the goblet and beamed. It was the real thing. It was another Horcrux.

"Thank you." He turned to Ron. "Do we have any basilisk fangs around?"

"I think they're upstairs…I'll get them." The redhead made his way past the darkly clad figure and up the stairs.

"This makes…five. There's only one more," Hermione counted.

Moments later, Ron returned carrying a handful of large fangs. Harry took one and got to hiss feet. Form previous experience, the more leverage one had, the faster the Horcrux was destroy. Snape watched in silence as Harry stabbed the goblet. It hissed and crackled loudly as the other objects had done before. It began to melt, as if under the effect of a roaring fire. Harry looked satisfied with himself as the goblet withered to nothing more than a pile of bubbling metal.

Five down. One to go.


	21. Drums of War

Drums of War

**Drums of War**

September first came and went quickly for those in the Wizarding World. Word of Dumbledore's death had finally spread to the media and the Ministry. Fudge, in a desperate attempt to influence the direction of the school, tried to appoint Dolores Umbridge to the position of Headmistress. He was met with failure in the form of one Minerva McGonagall. In the wake of losing Dumbledore and Voldemort's rising power and presence, the Hogwarts Express was extremely empty for the ride into Hogsmeade.

Back at 12 Grimmauld Place, none of the youth seemed to notice the date, not even Hermione. In the kitchens, Sirius sat with Molly, Remus and Snape. The room was quiet for a while, each contemplating his or her thoughts until Molly cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't we be sending them to school? It's still safe."

Snape looked at her, recalling the conversation he'd had with Albus only weeks earlier. "Albus informed me it would be best for Mr. Potter to forgo his studies at the present time until his task has been completed."

"Wait a minute. I'm Harry's legal guardian. I have a say in what happens to him. And I say he goes to school."

Snape rolled his eyes. "The boy's task is not yet complete. Until it is, he will not return to school. I do not believe even you would disregard the wishes of the deceased."

Sirius, his tongue hot with a retort, was stayed by Remus' hand on his shoulder. The two men exchanged a glance and Sirius let out a sigh of aggravation. He hated when Snape was right. Molly looked between the three men and shook her head.

"I suppose I wouldn't feel safe sending the children back without Harry around. And I promised the Grangers I'd look after Hermione."

"I don't think they're all that interested in going back to school," Remus remarked.

Upstairs, the foursome lounged in the library, enjoying the cool wind filtering through the open window. Harry sat with his back against the couch, flipping through Dumbledore's journal. They'd made a lot of progress in the last few weeks, more than he'd ever anticipated. He knew they should be worried about school; classes and papers and professors but none of them seemed to care.

"I feel horrible," Hermione groaned.

"I suppose we could go if we really wanted," Irlynn mused. "We've got Floo access to at least the Headmaster's office. Besides, what if the last Horcrux is hidden in the castle like the diadem?"

"It's possible but we haven't been able to come up with the final Horcrux," Hermione reminded her.

"The snake." Harry's voice came out of nowhere, leaving his friends and sister momentarily startled.

"What snake?" Ron asked.

"His pet snake. Last year…when your Dad was attacked at the ministry. I saw it, remember?"

Ron nodded vaguely. "Well it was his snake that did it…I just…it was like I was the snake. It felt like when I was near the locket and the other Horcruxes."

"Ok…so how do you expect to get close enough to kill the snake?" Irlynn sat with a raised brow, arms crossed as she waited for her brother's response.

Harry shook his head. He had no idea how he was going to separate Voldemort and his trusted pet. Something deep in his gut was telling Harry that Voldemort had started to catch on to their attacks. He'd be keeping the snake closer, protected. He knew Irlynn would never agree to ask Snape to do the job. He had no desire to open those wounds again…or ever.

"I don't know. But we've got to do it somehow." He pushed himself to a standing position and shut the journal.

"Where are you going?" Hermione looked at him inquisitively.

"Downstairs…to see what they have to say."

Back at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort gathered his closest followers to him. He had summoned each personally. He couldn't be sure that anyone outside of his inner circle could be trusted entirely with the mission he had planned.

"My loyal followers. You are the few, the ones I know I can trust." He voice came out in a steady hiss of breath. "In two days time we will launch an assault on Hogwarts. You will hunt down Harry Potter and bring him to me, alive. Any others known to be aiding him, bring them as well."

"What about his sister?" Lucius inquired.

"Especially her."

"B-but Master…I thought…" Pettigrew stopped mid-sentence when Voldemort's red eyes flashed at him in anger.

"You will bring her alive as well. I want the boy to witness everything he cares about die before his eyes to know that he has failed."

Excited whispers circulated among those assembled at the prospect of bringing down the savior of the Wizarding World. Voldemort stepped from the small crowd and took a seat next to Nagini. She hissed at him, slithering and winding her way into his lap. He stroked her head as Pettigrew approached him.

"Master…forgive me but…what about Snape? Won't he protest about the death of the girl?"

"He will not be a problem."

Pettigrew nodded vigorously and backed away. He had never intended to be the bearer of such information but it had come out anyways. He was certainly scared of his Master but he was also fearful of Severus Snape. He was a skilled wizard, one who would not be merciful if any harm befell any thing or person of importance to him.

That evening, Severus reported to the school for the Welcome Feast. The usual throng of first years had dwindled to about half its usual size and he four house tables were sparsely populated with students. Even the staff table seemed bare without Dumbledore's presence at the center. Minerva had not relinquished the duties of sorting the students so she stood with her scroll, calling each new student by name. The usual excitement of the Sorting had become a hushed affair. The hat called out placement with less vigor than before. When the final student, Abram Wallace had been sorted in Hufflepuff, she took her place at the staff table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We are all aware of the somber note on which we begin our studies this term, however let us remember that Albus Dumbledore was a man of kindness and scholarship. He would encourage us to prosper in these uncertain times. And so we shall."

She paused. "I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all students. Thank you, and enjoy the feast."

Professor Sprout patted Minerva's hand sympathetically as she sat down and dabbed at her eyes. Snape stared out at the table full of green and silver glad youth, picking out the trademark blond hair of Draco Malfoy. Snape couldn't help but wonder if he'd been placed back at school as some sort of strategic strike. He shook the thoughts from his head as he picked at the food in front of him.

As food began appearing on plates, a murmur began to rise from the student tables. Old friends slowly began finding the courage to address their classmates about their summer and future plans. The staff table remained markedly silent for the remainder of the time. As soon as Prefects began leading their respective students to the dormitories, Minerva gathered the staff in the teacher's lounge.

"I would like us all to take shifts guarding the easier access points to the school. I have no doubt You-Know-Who will try to make an attempt on the school."

"I agree. I will take first shift," Snape drawled.

"Thank you, Severus."

Evening quickly turned to night and Severus stood sentinel at the front of the grounds into the following morning. Classes began a blur for him in the first day, his thoughts focused solely on returned into his post to keep watch. He knew something was coming. The air was electric with brewing danger.

The second evening proved more fruitful than the first. He could ear the distant 'pops' of apparition just beyond the school property. By the bright flash in the sky and the emerald skull and serpent he knew his suspicions had been confirmed. Voldemort was attacking the school, no doubt in search of Harry. As soon as he spotted the first black robe and bone white mask, he sprinted through the front doors and up to Minerva's office. He didn't bother knocking.

"We're-"

She cut him off. "I know. I've confined the students to their dormitories."

Snape nodded. "I don't know how many are coming. We're going to need more support. I'll contact Black and the rest of the Order."

Minerva didn't respond. She grabbed her wand and thundered down the stairs at surprising speed. Snape hastily lit a fire in the hearth and tossed in some Floo powder. When his head appeared at Grimmauld Place he found all five occupants of the house assembled in the sitting room. None of them looked surprised to see Snape's head in the grate.

"The school is under attack!"


	22. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

The sitting room seemed to be in a time delay. No one moved; no one seemed to even register Snape's words. His head glared at them. He was about to speak again when the situation dawned on the group.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. We'll assemble the Order."

"I suggest you hurry." Snape disappeared, leaving the fireplace free for use. Sirius turned to the five teens in the room.

"I'll get the Order together. You five should go on ahead."

"Do you think that's safe? I mean if Voldemort is really at the school, won't he be looking for Harry?" Hermione countered.

"Hermione, we don't have a choice," Harry answered, running from the room.

The house quickly became a flurry of action and noise. Witches and wizards began apparating in at shorter intervals as Harry and his companion gathered whatever weapons they could find. He gripped Gryffindor's sword firmly in his hand, his body exuding an almost regal air.

"Everyone, let's go!" Sirius boomed from the sitting room. Every fireplace in the house was lit, Floo Powder turning the flames green as they disappeared in small groups.

The scene that greeted them could only be described as utter chaos. Masked figures scoured every corridor, hunting behind every suit of armor and painting for victims to torture. A handful of students had chosen to disobey orders to stay in the Common Room and had been cornered by the Carrows. Tonks and Moody stepped from the Order members and sent the siblings flying backwards. Alastor gave the shaking second years a stern look with his magical eye.

"Back to your dormitories. Now."

Harry looked at the disarmed Death Eaters with disgust. With a deep breath, he turned to his friends. "We need to find that snake. I want you three looking for it." He handed the sword to Ron.

"What about you? If you run into Voldemort before we find it and kill it…you don't stand a chance," Irlynn protested.

"I'm not going to find him…not right away. I need to talk to Snape. He's got to know what's going on by now." He received concerned glances from most of the adults around them.

"We'll keep the Death Eaters occupied," Arthur assured him.

"Thanks." Without another word, he sprinted down a corridor to the right. Something told him that was where he would find Snape.

Irlynn stood still for a moment as Harry disappeared from view. She didn't like the plan at all. Of course she wanted to help defeat Voldemort but they didn't know what Voldemort knew about Snape. Snape's cover could've been blown between the time he contacted them and the time they'd arrived. Thoughts continued to spin in the back of her mind until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We'd better get going. The sooner we find the snake, the sooner this will be over," Hermione reminded her.

Irlynn exhaled slowly but nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

Several meters away, the staff of Hogwarts stood surrounded by Rudolphus LeStrange and a few other of Voldemort's closer followers. Snape stood just out of sight, observing. He could take out at least two of the intruders with one spell but it would draw the others' attention. Just as he was about to raise his wand he sensed someone behind him. He spun around to find Harry with his wand at the ready.

"Do not do that."

"Sorry, Sir. But I've been looking for you." Harry took a look around Snape's shoulder to see the group. "Is there any way we can get them free?"

"Not without drawing their attention to our location."

"What if I go around the other side and we fire at the same time."

Snape seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "Fine."

As quickly as he could, Harry snuck around to the other side of the corridor. He received a nod from Snape as soon as he was in position and they both cast spells, hitting several Death Eaters. The remaining few were easily subdued by their captives.

Back near the library, Hermione, Ron and Irlynn paced anxiously. They'd searched a fairly large portion of thee castle but had found no sign of Voldemort or the snake.

"We've got to be missing something." Hermione twisted the hem of her shirt as she tried to think.

"The map!"

The two girls looked at him in confusion. "What map?" they asked in unison.

"The Marauder's Map. It's got to show everyone in the castle, even Voldemort. I bet if he thinks Harry's on to his Horcruxes, he'll keep the snake close by."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Well done, Ronald. Brilliant actually."

"Only problem is, where's the map?" Irlynn asked.

"Harry had it last I knew. But he's off…" Ron trailed off as he watched Hermione raise her wand.

"Accio Marauder's Map." Almost instantly the map flew into her hands.

"Hope Harry wasn't keeping that someplace…private," Ron sniggered.

Hermione just shook her head and opened the map. They all focused on the Great Hall. Voldemort was pacing in tight circles.

"Let's go."

They took off at a sprint, sending off the occasional hex at Death Eater. They ran past several Order members as well. The adults gave them words of encouragement as they continued their own battles. Unknowingly, one of the Death Eaters they had attempted to hex was Bellatrix. He scurried away, finding any way she could to get to her Master before they did. She arrived in the Great Hall with just enough time to warn him.

"Master, the boy's friends are coming here."

His eyes lit up as Nagini slithered from around his neck. Her tongue shot out of her mouth as if she were smiling in anticipation. "And the boy?"

"We haven't found him yet."

"Go! Find him!"

Bella bowed quickly before escaping down the stairs to the dungeons. As soon as she disappeared from view, the doors to the hall burst open and Irlynn, Hermione and Ron came careening through. They stopped short at the sight of Voldemort. They hadn't really taken much stock of the creature in their confrontation at the Ministry the year before.

"How fortuitous. Harry Potter's friends and loved ones delivering themselves to my feet."

Ron kept his eye on the snake as it slithered closer to them. Irlynn took a step closer to the Dark Lord, determination etched on her face.

"You aren't going to win this."

"So much like your mother. So willing to sacrifice yourself for others," Voldemort simpered.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Her wand hand twitched around slender piece of wood but she kept her temper in check. She had to believe that Harry would find them in time. She just had to keep him distracted long enough for Ron to kill the snake.

Luckily Hermione had already begun to formulate an additional plan. She held her wand behind her back, slowly levitating the sword towards the snake. Nagini continued to slither closer, oblivious to the sword until it was too late. Hermione flicked her wrist and the sword slammed down, severing the snake's head from the rest of its body. It let out that same crackling sound as the other Horcruxes had and she couldn't hide a satisfied smirk.

"How dare you!" Voldemort howled.

Irlynn took a step backwards instinctively. No reason to make it easier for him to kill her. Not that proximity really mattered when magic was involved. She let out a breath and closed her eyes, concentrating as best she could, sending the last few moments' thoughts to Harry. She only hoped it would work.

A couple corridors away, Harry and Snape were fending off a somewhat delirious Bellatrix. Harry had managed to counter the Imperius and Cruciartus curses. Harry finally let out an annoyed grunt. "Stupefy."

She fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Just as he lowered his wand arm, images began to flash in his mind; Irlynn facing Voldemort in the Great Hall. Hermione killing Nagini. Voldemort enraged.

"Irlynn's in trouble," Harry gasped once the images had ceased.

Snape looked conflicted as his gaze flitted between Harry and the oncoming Death Eaters. "Go!" He shoved Harry a few inches in the direction of the Great Hall.

His heart pounded in his ears as he raced through the castle. It had never felt so long in his all of his time as a student there. Even the air molecules seemed to be barring his way. By the time he finally reached the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron lay near the snake's decapitated body. Hermione was nursing a broken arm and Ron lay unconscious, a nasty head laceration gushing down the side of his face and onto his shirt. At least they were alive. His gaze then turned to Irlynn. She had a few cuts and bruises but she seemed to be fairing better than the others. Unfortunately, Voldemort had not yet registered Harry's presence. Instead, the Dark Lord sent the Killing Curse hurdling towards Irlynn like a missile.

"No!" In the time it took for the word to come out of his mouth, Harry had pushed Irlynn out of the way, taking the curse to his shoulder. His body immediately slumped to floor, his head resting haphazardly against his sister's leg, his glasses askew on his nose.


	23. The Last Word

The Last Word

**The Last Word**

Harry's body lay motionless on the floor. Voldemort simply stared at the boy that he had so long been the bane of his existence. A stroke of luck had finally ended the legacy that was Harry Potter. Irlynn's head finally stopped spinning and she looked to see Harry.

"Oh God! No!" She shook him but nothing happened. He simply lay there. Little did she know though, a battle raged in his mind.

Harry's eyes opened and he was sitting in King's Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express sat idly by, a thin stream of smoke billowing from the front every once and a while. The atmosphere was calm and comfortable, as if there was all the time in world.

"How did I get here?" he wondered aloud. He did not expect the response he received.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry."

Harry spun around to see Dumbledore sitting on a bench. He looked healthy. Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet and went to sit next to his former Headmaster.

"Sir? What's going on?"

"It seems I had miscalculated Voldemort's intentions fourteen years ago." The elderly wizard looked genuinely upset by his error.

"What does that mean?"

That damn twinkle sparked at Harry as Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon glasses. "It seems the night your parents died, Voldemort inadvertently created a seventh Horcrux."

Harry blinked. "Another one? What…what is it?"

"You."

"I…I was…am a Horcrux? That's not possible. I'm…I'm a person."

"I know it seems strange, improbable but it is true, Harry. That night, Voldemort imbued some himself in you."

"Sir…can I ask you something?"

"Of courses, Harry."

"Did you know the ring was cursed when you found it?"

"No, Harry. I did not. I should have expected something like that from Voldemort but I was careless."

It was then that Harry noticed a whimpering sound coming from behind them. He craned his neck to see what the sound was. It appeared to be a small creature, curled up in fear a few feet away from them.

Momentarily distracted by the creature, Harry stood. "What is that?"

"That is the piece of Voldemort's soul that still resides within you. You will not be able to defeat Voldemort until you conquer this piece of him."

"Ok…fine. How do I defeat it?"

Dumbledore stood as well and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He couldn't help but beam at Harry. He'd trained the boy well. Even if their time had been cut short, harry had taken on his responsibility with grace and he would save the world yet. "You simply have to wake up and allow the piece of him to die."

"Just…wake up…you mean I'm sleeping?"

Another flash of that old twinkle. "No, I'd say you're dead at the moment."

"So…this is all in my head?"

"Is that so strange?" The elderly wizard began to grow blurry around the edges, as if he was caught in motion in a muggle still photograph. Harry rubbed at his eyes but the blur continued until the train station around him and the quivering bit of Voldemort's soul vanished completely.

The next thing that filled his line of sight was the Great Hall and Voldemort's robes. Harry let out a groan and slowly pushed himself up off the ground. Irlynn who had retreated to tend to Ron looked up in shock.

"Harry?"

He continued to pull himself to his feet, gripping hiss wand firmly in his hand. By this time the remaining Death Eaters and Order members had gathered to watch the exchange. Whispers circulated from the crowd.

"Molly, look!" Arthur whispered in his wife's ear. She turned to see Harry now standing to face his opponent.

Voldemort looked dumbfounded. It couldn't be possible. How could this child, this inferior creature survive the killing curse twice? It simply wasn't possible. The Dark Lord's entire frame began to quiver with fury and hatred as Harry stood firmly. He was going to bring Voldemort to his knees no matter what it took.

"You must get really tired of this, Tom," Harry said coolly. The use of Voldemort's real name sent shudders and gasps through the ranks of Death Eaters and Order members alike.

"I mean, how many times does it take? Maybe you've just lost your touch. Been too long without a body?"

"Silence you insolent fool! You are a child."

"You couldn't kill me before because of my mother's sacrifice. And now, you're not going to kill me because I say so. If anyone is going to die tonight, it's going to be you."

From where she crouched, Irlynn did her best to send a thought Harry's way. He saw her casting the Patronus charm in Snape's office. He smiled.

Voldemort's wand rose until it was level with Harry's chest. "We shall see." His eyes flashed with electricity and venom as he cast the spell. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry braced for the impact. He wasn't certain how the charm would react to the curses. Still he did his best to let the spell come naturally. "Expecto Patronum!"

The stag leapt forth, circling the dark wizard once or twice before returning to serve as a barrier against the curse. Eyes all around the room widened as the killing curse struck the stag and reversed course. The figment stumbled sideways but did not dissipate. Harry focused solely on keeping the spell going. He was so intent on his task that he didn't see the spell collide with Voldemort.

Shrieks echoed from behind him as Death Eaters cried out in disbelief as their leader, their beloved master fell to the boy wizard. Cheers from the Order and Hogwarts Staff erupted, drowning out the laments and wails of dismay. Irlynn finally stood and lowered her brother's hand, ending the spell.

"You did it. It's over."

Harry blinked several times before taking a step closer to his fallen enemy. He bent down and cautiously reached for a wrist to check for a pulse. There was non. The creature that had haunted his life for the past fourteen years was a lifeless, motionless corpse. He had won. He'd saved the world and himself.

"I…it's really done." He stepped back and pulled Irlynn to him in a firm hug. She clung to him equally as hard. He'd saved her life. Any hard feelings she'd been harboring the last few weeks disappeared as soon as she saw his eyes open.

The room around them seemed to melt away as Death Eaters were hauled away by Aurors and Order members. Ron and Hermione were escorted to the Hospital Wing and students began to trickle forth from dormitories to see what had transpired. Still Harry and Irlynn stood, clinging tightly. Even Snape didn't have the heart to break them apart until they were ready. Finally they pulled away.

"Thanks for saving me."

"I couldn't have done it if you didn't show me what had happened…where he was."

"I wasn't sure it would work. I mean I know it happened when I was scared last time. And I was scared this time but I didn't let my fear control it."

"Well it did…both times. And I wasn't sure the Patronus would work either…but obviously it did."

They moved towards thee doorway and Irlynn gave her father a broad smile. "We made it through. Mum would be proud."

Snape nodded. "Yes, she would. Of both of you."

Harry let out a laugh as they walked through the Entrance Hall.

"What?" Irlynn asked.

"You know…I did technically die for a few minutes."

"Don't tell me that!"

"It was weird. I was at King's Cross Station and Dumbledore was there. He told me that I was a Horcrux. Sort of an accidental one."

"Oh that's creepy."

"And the whole thing was in my head. The conversation, everything."

They wandered the halls, receiving cheers from the students and teachers as they passed. Neville stepped from a throng of Gryffindors to clap Harry on the shoulder. "Great job, harry."

"Thanks, Neville."

By the time they reached the Hospital Wing, Ron had woken up and Hermione's wrist was on the mend. Harry and Irlynn stopped at the doorway. She gave her brother a nod. "You go in. I'll be there in a minute."

Harry nodded and went to join his friends, exchanging hugs with them. Ron kept shaking his head as Harry recounted the death dream he'd had. He wasn't sure what else to call it to convey the bizarreness of it to his friends and those listening around them. When Madam Pomfrey finally shooed Harry away, Sirius pulled his godson aside and wrapped him in a tight embrace. James would be so proud of his son.

"I'm proud of you, you know." He couldn't help but smile at Harry. He'd promised to watch out for and guide Harry when he was appointed as godfather and he felt he had finally managed to do that properly, in honor of James and Lily. They'd made it through an era that would go down in the history books.

Irlynn stood with Snape a little ways away from the excitement of the Infirmary. They didn't speak at first. Finally, Severus placed a hand on her shoulder. He'd done as Lily had asked. He'd found her and he'd kept her safe. He'd gotten to know her and most importantly, seen her begin to grow into a competent, powerful young woman.


End file.
